Naruto the Stalking Victim
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: In order to celebrate my favorite month, a story of a young man with much to prove, unknowingly getting enrolled into a school for monsters, where another lonely soul is waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1 A Crushing Desire

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Rosario + Vampire - I own neither**_  
_**Happy BEST MONTH of the year!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_"Uzumaki Naruto! You complete and utter fool!"_

_Naruto Uzumaki was a boy of average japanese school boy height, about 166cm in height, with a lean muscled build that he currently showed off with an slightly unbuttoned white shirt, wearing an open black middle school uniform and a black headband to hold back his golden spiked hair. He had an annoyed look in his blue eyes as he was confronted with an angry shout. His hair, despite being Japanese, was naturally blond unlike the normal black or brown, and his eyes were blue, unlike the natural Japanese brown or hazel. His looks were unique enough that many assumed that simply by looks, he was a delinquent._

_Then there were the three whisker marks on each cheek that he possessed._

_"Ooooh, Iruka's mad."_

_"Of course I'm mad!"_

_Iruka, on the other hand, looked the part of a Japanese business man, down to the very last detail other than a scar that went over his nose. He had a deeper skin color than Naruto's peach skin, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, as well as the fact he was dressed in a black business suit that was neat and proper, a complete contrast to Naruto's unruly appearance._

_"Bleeeeeeeh, none of these schools are any good, so why should I take their entrance exams seriously." Naruto stuck his tongue out in distaste for the word that related to learning. He had zero interest in any school that didn't have a ton of renown students in it who were famous across Japan for their skills. He wanted to test all of his skills against the very best of the very best, he wanted to beat the best soccer players in soccer, the best martial artists in martial arts, the best kendo fighters in kendo. "None of those schools you picked sounds like that would be filled with geniuses to beat." Naruto spat on the ground._

_"That's gross, don't do that."_

_"My apartment, Imma do it anyway." Naruto spat on the floor again._

_Being told not to do something, made him want to do it all the more._

_"Of all the traits to inherit from Kushina-sama, you inherited her personality."_

_"I also got her beautiful face, which makes me pretty handsome." Naruto laughed with a forced grin and he looked at his face in his cellphone's screen. He looked a lot like his father, who he had never met before, but he had his mother's face. "Anyway, it's not like you care what happens to me anyway... it's just your job." Naruto became slightly more serious and distrustful towards Iruka, who sighed and rubbed the top of his head._

_He wasn't completely wrong._

_"I know I was an intern when I worked for your father's company, but I was still tasked with the job of making sure that you grow into a man who will take your father's company even higher than it was under him... just like he made it better when he inherited it from his father, and he his father before him." Iruka stated with a sigh. _

_The job of looking after Naruto's wellbeing had fallen to him when the person who had been doing it before, had fallen ill and decided to spend his remaining time with his family. As a younger member of the company, naturally many believed the more narrow gap between their ages would allow them to see eye to eye._

_Of course, nobody told him that Naruto was more like his mother than his father._

_How one of the world's greatest business geniuses fell in love with a delinquent like Kushina was a mystery to him, but their love gave birth to their son._

_"Well then, find me a school that is interesting."_

_"I'm not finding you a school where you will just pick fights, and get expelled and... and... actually, I do have a school where you won't get expelled." Iruka blinked._

_Naruto blinked, before he scoffed._

_"It must be some rich kid school, no thanks."_

_"Yokai Academy actually, this was sent to the your father's old office and the board of directors believe that this school will be a good fit. You won't need to take an entrance exam, and the school sent a letter saying that even delinquents and trouble makers are allowed to fight amongst themselves." Iruka realized that there was a good school that he hadn't thought of before now. Of course, he couldn't find out any other information about the school other than it was apparently super secret and for the gifted. "It hosts many clubs where extremely talented-"_

_"-and I'm in!"_

_He was game for Yokai Academy._

**-Flashback End-**

"-and that is how I found myself going to Yokai Academy, apparently it's a super secret school filled with talented people to beat up." Naruto stated to the bus driver that was taking him to the school he was going to be attending, a super creepy man with a cigar and his eyes not visible. Naruto was fine with creepy people for the most part, when he was excited for things he wanted to do at least. "Yeah, I can't wait to crack some skulls." Naruto pounded his fist into his palm with visible excitement on his face.

"Heheheheh, be careful son, Yokai Academy is a super _scary place_."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, by the way, you're way creepy, so I doubt the school will be any scarier than you are!" Naruto laughed loudly at his own joke.

...

"You don't have many friends, do you son?"

Naruto shut up and sat back down in his seat, with a burning red face as that low blow hit him far harder than one would have expected. There were only a few students on the same bus as him, but the few students there were, were laughing a little. Naruto didn't have a comment for that, so he crossed his arms with puffed up cheeks.

"Can I sit here?"

Naruto blinked and looked at a girl, his age, who stood a good amount shorter than him, he would put her at 155cm tall. While most of the people on the bus looked rather normal, she looked... different to say the least. While he had refused to wear the school's uniform and opted for his normal clothes, she was much the same. She did wear the school's skirt, but she wore a long sleeved, loose white and black sweater with a baggy front pocket that was completely open at the shoulders held up by two black straps. She also wore white and purple striped stockings, stockings that matched her long and untamed purple hair.

Her eyes were blue though, just like his eyes.

While his eyes looked like the ocean, her eyes looked seemed to be tinted to look like a frozen ocean that had hints of other blues and purples.

"Woah..." Naruto whispered as he got lost in her eyes, and almost didn't notice her slim figure, or her well formed body in general. Not to mention her pale skin that looked like fresh snow, a stark contrast to his sun kissed peach skin. "Yeah... sure..." Naruto moved over to let her take the seat next to him.

She sat down, and she turned her head to look at him.

She just stared for awhile, and he looked out the window when it got a little awkward for him. She awhile, she didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Is it true?"

"Huh!?" Naruto was startled when she talked out of nowhere, and after he finally got comfortable with the silence. "Is what true?" Naruto asked her as he shook his head, and she leaned closer to him, so that she was staring even more into his eyes than before.

"Do you not have friends?" She asked him.

"I mean, I wouldn't say I _don't_..." Naruto glanced into her eyes, and she seemed to never blink, to the point that he felt a little awkward lying to her. "Well... it's not my fault! Just because I don't look like the normal Japanese person, people avoid me all the time, and bullies always wanted to fight me. Of course, it's totally not my fault I don't have friends, people who can't understand what it's like to be lonely, they just don't get it." Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

Even if he felt uncomfortable lying to her while she gazed into his eyes, he refused to take blame for any part of him not having friends. He blamed people around him for not understanding his point of view, or trying to understand it.

"So you're lonely too, that's cool, you're like me." She said as she smiled a little and leaned back into a normal position, but she kept staring at him.

She seemed to like his answer.

'Why the hell did I answer that question? Her stare was so fucking intense... but her eyes are super pretty, like clear orbs of ice.' Naruto took a glance back at her eyes, before he glanced down at her body for a split second, and brought his gaze back to her eyes. "Don't think that I share this stuff with just anyone, it's just because you're a little cute is all!" Naruto crossed his arms and loudly stated with a prideful smirk.

The girl just stared at him.

"You suck at lying, your eyes are really honest. It's okay, I don't understand friendship or stuff like that. You know, for a guy who talks tough... you're pretty cute." She stated as she examined _his_ face and body, though he was actually very modest about how he dressed. He didn't show off his muscles, other than his pecs for the most part. "It's okay, we're kindred spirits, who know what it's like to be all alone... I really like you... can I call you Naruto?" She asked with with a little bit of pink on her cheeks.

Why the hell were her cheeks pink?

"I mean, sure, it's my name after all ya know."

...

"Shoot, damnit... it came out again." Naruto covered and uncovered his mouth. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"It came out again?"

"Sorry, whenever I get embarrassed or excited, my verbal tic will show up is all. I got it from my mother ya know." Naruto's face went a shade of red deeper when he realized that this girl talking to him so much was making him excited, and it was showing in his speech in a audible way. Now, because of those chilling eyes of her, he had even revealed the origin of his verbal tic.

She giggled a little.

"It's cute too, I like it. I'm Mizore Shirayuki... you can call me whatever you want though, I would prefer snow angel or sweetie." Mizore introduced herself to him, giving him a name to call her.

She still hadn't... okay, she finally blinked, but she didn't look away from him as she just gazed at his face, waiting for his response.

"It's not cute... it's hereditary, and boy's shouldn't be cute, we should be manly."

"You're very handsome, which is why I called you cute... and your verbal thing _is_ cute, I like it, and I like you too. You understand me."

Naruto was paused at that for a moment.

"Well... then I guess it's fine this time... Mizore ya know." Naruto stated her name, her given name, as he quickly looked away from her. She took her sucker out of her mouth and smiled at him, nodding her name as if she was taste testing his voice saying her name in her head.

She still didn't look away from him.

"I like you a lot."

"... You're super weird... but I don't hate it ya know."

"Are you embarrassed or excited right now?" Mizore tried to look into Naruto's eyes, in order to figure out what he was feeling, but he kept them firmly closed and turned away so she couldn't read his face either. He even puffed his cheeks out all the way so that nothing would give him away.

Both.

He was _extremely_ excited and embarrassed.

It was a good feeling.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**I love October, and nothing says October like a story about monsters.  
This story uses the Naruto from Kishimoto's "Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den!"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fast as a Fish

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Zzzzzzzz."

It was like magic.

The second Naruto entered the classroom, he was out like a light. Of course, his snores were rather quiet so the teacher didn't seem to notice his head was on his desk. It also helped that he was sitting behind a super nervous looking boy, who was attracting more attention than Naruto himself was. If anything, Naruto seemed to be super at home with his current situation as he napped through the very first class.

"-school for monsters, so you must remain in your human form at all times."

"Zzzzzzz."

Naruto slept through the homeroom teacher's explaination completely, with a snot bubble at his nose, and a happy smile on his face. He was among the very few students in the classroom that weren't in school uniform at all. The other students not in uniform, or in the alternate uniform, were Mizore herself and a girl with very large breasts. A blue haired girl who kept her hair in a ponytail, and wore a yellow sweater over her button up shirt, though like herself, she also wore her school uniform skirt, though she had super baggy socks.

'Potential rival... no threat though, she doesn't understand out loneliness.' Mizore let out a romantic sigh as she opened her notebook and looked at Naruto's face.

"You see, humans have a pretty firm control of Earth, like or it not, we really got to blend in with them. To coexist with humans means disgusing ourselves as them, so the number one rule of the school is to always remain in human form. Don't even reveal yourselves to other students." The teacher was clearly a catwoman-type monster, her appearance alone was obvious to what monster she was. Her tail even slipped out from under her skirt.

Mizore studied up the woman, who wore glasses over her closed eyes.

"Ma'am, shouldn't we just eat the humans, and start with the cute girls?"

'Typical bully, well, doesn't matter to me what he does with humans or girls... he'll never compare with my Naruto.' Mizore just sighed to herself, though she slightly noted that a rather plain looking boy, though he was slightly cute, seemed to be frightened of the class bully-type. Mizore looked at him for a second, tan skin and brown hair, a neat appearance, and he seemed nervous to be at the school in general.

"Oh... no humans at this school, there is a protective barrier around the school. No human has ever seen it... and lived at least."

Mizore started to ignore what was going on in the class, and started to draw a picture of Naruto sleeping in her notebook with a small smile.

_Mizore Uzumaki_  
_Mizore S. Uzumaki_  
_Ms. Naruto Uzumaki_

She wondered which sounded the best, if she were to call herself one of them, she would have to pick the first or the third one, not that she would give up her first name. She just knew that sometimes a wife was refered to by as "Ms." and their husband's name. That one gave a real implication that she and him were truly bonded, that not even their names were to be separated.

In his sleep, Naruto shivered.

**-Later that Day-**

"Hahahahaha! This school is so creepy, it's pretty funny, they went all out!"

Naruto had to laugh as he saw a soda machine that was decked out with monster designs to it, so that it looked like soda would come out of the machine's toothy mouth. This entire school had a fresh but run down feeling to it, which made him really get the feeling that busting up the school was perfectly okay here.

"Hey Mizore, want a hot coffee? My treat." Naruto grinned back at her with a wide and toothy smile, before he noticed that she was hiding behind a bench. He sweatdropped when he looked under the seat on the bench, his cheeks turned red and his glanced away since her panties were on full display for him or anyone walking by. She was watching him and sketching in her notebook, something she had been doing when he woke up from his nap during the first class of the day.

Mizore looked at the drink selection.

"... Cherry soda please... a cold one."

"Boooooo, boring... but that's cool by me. Gotta be honest, I hate coffee a lot, but that nap wasn't enough, I'm still pretty tired so this stuff has got to keep me awake." Naruto stated as he got her a drink after his own, and he walked over to the bench. Naruto sat down, and he glanced backwards towards her as she watched him from an awkward position. "Anyway, you want to sit with me?" Naruto asked her with a deadpan stare.

Mizore took her drink when he offered it to her, but she didn't open it up right away, she stared up at him for a moment.

"This is a good angle for me to draw."

"Weird... wait, draw? Oh, so you're drawing _me_ huh! That's pretty cool, you've got to show me your drawing when you're done!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up, since that sounded really cool to have somebody sketching him.

Mizore blinked, and tilted her head, before she got back to drawing a picture of Naruto from her good drawing angle.

She blushed when she registered his words.

"So Mizore, where... where the hell did you go!?" Naruto realized that she had snuck off, before he grinned and snorted. He saw her peeking out from a bush nearby, a few strands of her hair were giving away her location. Naruto stood up from the bench, before he grinned to himself. "Very well, then you better keep a good eye on me Mizore, because I'm going to show you some cool things. Time to find a club and beat their best member!" Naruto pounded his fist into his hand.

**-Swimming Club - 1 Hour later-**

"Hey swimmers! Which one of you is the best swimmer here!"

Naruto grabbed the fence that seperated the school pool from the area outside of it, and he started to climb the fence as the women of the swimming club seemed shocked and looked at him with both surprise and curiousity. Naruto jumped off the top of the fence and landed on the concrete in front of a pool filled with girls.

"EH!?"

"You heard me, which one of you is the best swimmer here! I want to challenge whoever it is to a swimming contest!" Naruto declared as he crossed his arms. One of the girls, all of them were beautiful, but the most beautiful got out of the pool's water and started to walk up towards him with a stunning smile on her face.

_Big breasts_.

Naruto glanced down for only a second, before his eyes set themselves on her eyes.

"That would be me, club president Tamao Ichinose, please call me Tamao. Are you interested in joining the swim club? Club registration doesn't start for a bit, so no need to rush. We can _take care_ of you then." Tamao had a sultry tone to her voice as she put a finger on his chest, and Naruto just puffed his chest out further.

"I've got no interest in joining your club in the slightest, I just want to challenge your best swimmer! I'm really good at finding out rumors, and I heard a rumor among the older students you women swim like mermaids! So, if I beat you at swimming, then that means I'm awesome... now fight me!" Naruto shouted as he pushed a finger towards her face in contrast to her gentle seduction, his bold declaration of war was met with more surprise.

That wasn't how men were suppose to react to their seduction.

"I see, you're... interesting and you smell _very tasty_-"

"You in or not?" Naruto asked her, interrupting her with an angered tone. He had very little patience for people who beat around the bush. She would either accept his challenge, or she didn't and he would have to find a way to make her accept his challenge. This was just the first of the clubs that he would target, he had no interest in these slutty women and the way they _reeked_ of skank aura. "Sluts like you make me sick, looking at you, I can tell you use those pretty looks and big tits to draw men in, just to suck em off or something." Naruto accused her.

He could see a visible show of anger on her face at his words, before she calmed down with a few deep breaths.

"Well... you're not _completely_ wrong... very well, I'll accept your challenge. Though, be careful, you might not even finish this race. How about this, the first to go to the other end of the pool and back wins... no rules." Tamao spoke as she pointed to the edge of the pool. Since it was a pretty big pool, she would have an advantage over him.

Not that he was going to be finishing the race at all.

"Oh, captain is going to show this guy a real swimming monster, he'll get sucked dry for sure."

"Fine by me, you give the go and we'll race." Naruto tossed his jacket to the ground and stripped off his shirt.

'... He's absolutely stacked...' Tamao thought as she eyed his muscular torso, which she hadn't been expecting him to have based on his stature. He had no trace of unneeded fat on his body, his entire body was just one trained and toned machine. Of course, he wasn't going to be a match for her in the slightest at all. She walked to the edge of the pool as Naruto joined her at the side, and he didn't even bother stretching.

With narrow-minded focus, he stared at the other edge of the pool.

"GO!"

Naruto jumped towards the water, as did Tamao.

Tamao transformed, her lower body becoming that of a fish as her fingernails turned into claws, and her mouth slit open to reveal rows of teeth. Transforming into her true form instantly, she grinned when she thought of how delicious this snack of a man was going to be. The second they hit the water, she was going to grab him and suck all of the life out of him.

It would be easy.

They hit the water.

She lost him.

"What!?" Tamao shoute when Naruto swam ahead of her, her hand missing his foot and her as a result not grabbing him. Naruto didn't even look back at her as he swam forward, and she chased after him as the two of them raced towards the edge of the pool. She used all of the might of her tail, and massive amounts of water splashed out of the pool behind her as she tried to catch up to him.

She did, but she caught up to him at the very edge of the pool, and with all of her speed she slammed into the wall of the pool at full force. Naruto on the other hand, flipped and used the pool's wall to jump off and gain great speed as he began the return lap. In instant, he cleared a fourth of the entire pool's length as Tamao started to recover from slamming her face into the wall.

"He's so fast, and not a single one of his movements in the water is wasted! It's like watching a pro swimmer who is possessed by the spirit of a shark, a true demon of a swimmer!"

'He isn't even transformed, and he's so fast!' Tamao was shocked, but she recovered and she pushed off the edge of the pool with her powerful tail. She rushed after him, but it was too late for even her speed to cover the distance her mistake forced on her. Naruto was already 3/4ths the way across the pool when she started to catch up to him.

Still, she had a chance, she tried her hardest to reach her top speed, and she did make the distance between them less than before.

Naruto, in one smooth motion, jumped out of the water like a fucking dolphin, and landed on his feet just as Tamao reached the 90% mark of the pool.

Out of pure shock at losing in a swimming race, she transformed back into her human form and stared at him in surprise.

Naruto turned around.

"The rumors say you swim like mermaids, but I'm a whirlpool, and all fish know they don't stand a chance in the water against a whirlpool. I'm Naruto _Uzumaki_, remember the name... because you fish got your asses kicked by a whirlpool that took this pool by storm!" Naruto gave a loud shout of victory, he left the swimming club stunned into relative silence as he grabbed his shirt and jacket from the ground and started to climb back over the fence.

"Tamao... lost..."

"I lost... and he didn't even transform... what the hell kind of monster can beat me, a mermaid..." Tamao was just shocked herself as well, and ignored the sounds of her clubmates whispering amongst each other.

Just like a storm.

Naruto came, he destroyed her, and then he left as quickly as he came.

He did his name justice.

"... I saw that..." Mizore stated as she walked up to the edge of the pool, and she stuck her hand at the edge of the water. Her hand started to transform into a large claw made up of pure ice, and the water around her hand started to turn into ice as it crept towards Tamao.

"Who the hell are you?" Tamao asked as she swam towards the other side of the pool to avoid the creeping ice.

"Mermaids are great in water... not so much in ice. Remember that next time you try to touch my Naruto... that's all." Mizore unfroze the water that she froze, leaving all of them shivering at the very thinly veiled threat.

Mizore stood up, before she followed in the direction that Naruto went.

She had some stalking to do.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**That's right, Naruto didn't meet Tsukune or Moka on the first day of school like every other story, though he will meet them eventually.**  
**He didn't get involved with the Saizo event, and he picked a fight with monsters, beat the monsters in their true form, and he still doesn't know it is a school for monsters.**


	3. Chapter 3 He Is A Monster

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Dorms.

"Oooooh, this one is nice... spacey enough, and it has both an attached kitchen and a bathroom... _nice_... this is enough room to work out." Naruto stated as he walked into the dorm room assigned to him. Naruto grinned as he thought of what he was going to do next, he still needed to check out the rumors around the school to see which other clubs had good rumors about their club members.

Swimming Club: Defeated

The swimming club, who were rumored to swim as good as mermaids, by defeating their best swimmer that meant that by their standards, he was a better swimmer than a mermaid was. Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself in his own version of a victory celebration.

He knew his training at the Naruto Bridge paid off.

"Heheheh... of course when I heard there was a Naruto bridge that went from Naruto-shi above the Naruto whirlpools would be the best training spot for swimming, I would be the best swimmer." Naruto grinned as he pat his own back in private. From a young age, the second he learned there were Naruto whirlpools, he would train his body and swim in them.

For 5 years.

For 5 years straight, Naruto would swim up and down the Naruto Straight, swim against the current of each of the Naruto whirlpools, before he would get some Naruto oranges and swim back to the Naruto city. To say that he trained in a "True Naruto" fashion was an understatement, he based the entirety of his swim training on the mere fact that his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, time to start getting ready for tomorrow." Naruto stated as he stripped his shirt off and tossed it away, since he was going to be working up a sweat training until time for dinner. Then he would take a shower, and go to bed so that he could wake up early and go see what other rumors he could find out.

**-With Mizore-**

"Okay, Boy's Dorm... time to investigate..." Mizore stated as she laid on her stomach on top of the girl's dorm, looking through binoculars as she tried to figure out which room belonged to Naruto. The boy and girld orms were seperated by gender, so she couldn't so easily sneak into his room. While her room was on the bottom floor, that was a bad spot to do spying from, so she climbed to the top of the building for the best viewing angle. "Lets see... it's that nervous boy again, not the target though..." Mizore's face turned a little red when she saw a boy in the floor above the nervous boy get naked and... start doing something she hadn't been prepared for.

She shook her head and kept looking though.

Rooms 101 - 129, no Naruto.  
Rooms 201 - 229, no Naruto but quite a few perverts.  
Rooms 301 - 329, no Naruto.  
Rooms 401 - 429, no Naruto but a laundry room and a shared bathing unit, she would take note of that for personal information gathering locations.  
Rooms 501 -521, no Naruto.

Naruto was in Room 522.

"I see... I can see his familiar hair peeking out over the window from this angle, he's on the floor... doing possibly sit-ups... _all alone_." Mizore stated as a small smile appeared on her face. She grabbed onto the drain pipe that led from the roof, and she started to slide down the side of it towards the ground below.

Naruto was all alone, the perfect time to get to know his private information better than when he was surrounded by people. Mizore smiled to herself, a small and demure smile as her feet gently touched the ground. She started to run across the school grounds as she made her way towards the boy's dorm, a good distance away from the girl's dorms, which was why she needed the binoculars.

...

She needed to get more lolipops and other snacks.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Hiding Spot... Number 1... the air vent... it's a tight fit, but I'm thin so it will work." Mizore said to herself as she pat her pocket filled with snacks, she had her notebook in her front pocket as well, and both a pen and a pencil, _with a sharpener_ so that she could keep the tip sharp. Mizore made sure to memorize that Naruto was in room 522, and since she had to start at the bottom floor, she had a decent climb to get to his floor.

Breaking open the panel that would keep her from getting into the vents, she got into the vent system with a smirk on her face.

It was a bit of a squeeze, but it was worth it for such a great stalking spot.

It took a bit of silent climbing as she scaled up the first floors easily, using her ice powers to freeze her hands and feet to the vents so that she could get leverage. She heard boys gasping when their rooms got colder, but she paid that no mind as the cool air from her powers infected every room that she passed by.

"745... 746... 747..."

Mizore sighed to herself in comfort, despite how uncomfortable she was, when she heard Naruto's voice. She had spent 3 hours without listening to his voice, and those 3 hours were such a waste of her time. Mizore looked through the air vent as she stopped using her powers, and she saw Naruto dripping with sweat and doing squats.

'I see... you stopped doing sit ups at some point, and switched to squats... you've got a cute butt.' Mizore squirmed and took out her notebook, before she started to document what he was doing. She needed to document everything about his daily schedule, because she needed to make sure that she could predict where he was going to be spending his free time when she wasn't directly around him. Knowledge on where his likely locations would be was important for a stalker, and as his stalker she needed to start gathering information as soon as possible.

His boxers were adorable.

Green with pink hearts, and he was dripping with sweat that showed he had been working in an intense way for awhile now. She didn't know what type of monster he was, but his stamina was insane if he was able to manage such high numbers in such a short period of time.

So Mizore sketched him in the standing position.  
She sketched him in the crouched position.

When Naruto reached 1,000 squats, he changed positions.

"Okay, now time for arms... going to start with 1,000 handstand push ups, and then 1,000 regular push ups... ah, why the hell not... lets go with 1,000 one handed push ups too... 1,000 for each hand." Naruto cheered himself on as he leaned forward and got on his hands, standing upside down. Then, he started to do push ups from the handstand position. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Naruto allowed the sweat that he had already worked up to drip off of his body onto the floor underneath him.

...

1,000 Sit ups.  
1,000 Squats.  
1,000 Handstand Push-ups.  
1,000 Push-ups.  
1,000 One Handed Push-ups with each hand.

'I see, so this is how he prevents his body from gaining too much bulk. Instead of weight training and increasing his bulk, he increases the power of his lean muscle... still, what kind of monster trains their human form?' Mizore thought to herself. Still, she was giving a completely new position to sketch Naruto from as she was giving a perfect view of his back, able to see his legs and strong back muscle.

She was going to have a lot of time to draw and note things about Naruto while he worked out, anyway, it wasn't like she was expecting him to do the entire work out.

That would be nuts.

**-2 Hours Later-**

He did the _entire_ work out!

Not just part of it, he did the entire work out that he set out for himself. It was past 10:00 PM at this point, and Naruto just finished the work out he set for himself. Naruto sat down and he poured hot water into an instant cup of ramen, and he got out grilled chicken slices and put them in the microwave while he waited.

"Ramen, ramen, I love you ramen... nothing beats ramen after, I worked up a great sweat doing that!" Naruto laughed to himself, perfectly comfortable all by himself as he worked out. He was a little out of breath of course, and he had a large sweat puddle on the floor in the middle of the room that showed where he had been working out. He would dry it up with a towel later, but at the moment Naruto was wiping the sweat from his body.

Mizore watched Naruto eat as she snacked on a bag of chips silently, yes she ate from a bag of chips _silently_.

'Loves ramen, and loves meat too.' Mizore noted as she saw him put grilled chicken into the miso ramen, before she noted that Naruto didn't seem the least bit bothered by the cold that was escaping into his room. It would seem that his intense work out was keeping his body heated up to the point he wasn't even noticing the temp change to the room from her being there, a good thing for her.

Naruto slurped up the ramen in seconds.

Then, he gulped down 2 bottles of water just as fast.

"Aaaaaaah! That is a good dinner, now to go on a jog to to get some good cardio, and I'll end off my nightly work out with a hot shower followed by a cold shower!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them on as he tied a belt around them.

Mizore was a little shocked at his freak stamina, after all of that working out, he was _still_ going to work out even more?

Well, he said a jog, so he didn't plan on doing _much_ at least.

She wasn't big on running herself, but she would at least manage to-

**-1 Hour 30 Minutes Later-**

50 kilometers.

A jog for Naruto was 1 hour and 30 minutes of full force sprinting, as he never slowed down other than to turn corners.

"Hah... hah... hah... gotta hide..." Mizore jumped into the bushes when she heard Naruto about to turn a corner behind her, and she watched as Naruto came out from behind the corner she had been trying to run past. He was sweating again, but he was also grinning with flushed cheeks, his breathing controlled and steady as he completed another lap around the school. Naruto had figured out that 1 lap from the school to the dorms was one forth of a kilometer, so he had been running from the dorms to the school itself.

Naruto had run more than a marathon.

Mizore managed to run 2 laps as she stalked after him, before it simply became a race of finding good hiding spots where she could safely observe Naruto without him noticing her. His speed wasn't absolutely insane, but the fact he could run at full speed for such an extended amount of time was the true insane part. His stamina was immense, and the speed he ran wasn't something to completely scoff at. She had been able to keep up with his speed at first, but as her stamina ran out, Naruto's immense stamina showed that he could continue to reach high speeds at rates that a monster with low stamina like her could never compete with.

"Hahahah... now that seems like a great jog... it's almost midnight, not good to stay up super late. Time to wash off with a hot and cold shower, and then drink a glass of milk before bed... Hah! I think I'll take the stairs instead of the elevator!" Naruto laughed as he started to jog towards the stairs, and Mizore slapped her cheeks when he was out of hearing distance.

She needed to quickly get back to her hiding... actually, it was getting late and she was exhausted from that work out and sweating.

She would take a cold shower and then go to bed.

It was a successful stalking night, she found some good stalking locations, and she got to see how Naruto liked to spend his free time.

She just _had_ to wonder what kind of monster he was.

Obviously, some type of S-Class monster.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Witch?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Two days.

Two days, and he was having trouble finding rumors about clubs that really stood out to him. While the swimming club had been super obvious to him since he heard upper classmen talking about it, it would seem most other clubs seemed to stay mostly to themselves and didn't interact with the other students all that much. He didn't want to waste his time challenging people who couldn't put up much of a challenge against him, meaning he was going to have to do some more in-depth research.

"Damn Witch and her pranks!"

"Hmmmm?" Naruto hummed to himself as he saw a trio of female students, same year as him, with their skirts around their ankles and their panties on full display. His eyes widened for a second, before Mizore's cold, _ice cold_, hands covered his eyes from behind.

"No looking."

"Seems those girls got pranked... when I was a little younger I did pranks, so this is a little interesting." Naruto stated as he started to drag Mizore with him as he went towards the girls with their asses in the air, considering that they had tripped. Mizore kept her hands over his eyes though, since she didn't seem to want him seeing those girl's panties.

Kind of a dumb thing, since the school skirt's were short enough that any attempts to hide your panties at this school seemed pretty pointless. Mizore's own skirt was short enough that if she leaned forward, you could see her panty-clad ass, and a decent portion of it overall.

Mizore noted his words.

"Damn Witch... she needs to pay for this, it's only been two days and she is such a little... oh... OH!" The lead girl quickly pulled her skirt back up, with the other three following behind her very quickly as well. "You're Uzumaki-kun, the one who beat the swimming club, right?" She asked, wondering if her panties had been seen by him.

Though, with the weird girl covering his eyes still, most likely not.

"You were pranked by somebody, and if she was able to get all three of you with your skirts down, she has to be really good at pranks... mind telling me more about this?" Naruto asked, Mizore still covering his eyes since panties were still on display at the moment. He couldn't see any reactions or the faces of the girls, but he could practically hear them gritting their teeth at the mention of what happened to them.

Another girl spoke up.

"Yukari Sendo, a little witch in our class who skipped a few grades."

'Witch? Sounds like her pranks are damn near magical... sounds like a good challenge, been awhile since I stretched my pranking muscles.' Naruto thought to himself with a growing smirk on his face.

This was something to do.

While he waited for rumors of other talented club members and good clubs to challenge, he would go after this girl and prank the hell out of her, and see if she could compete against him in a small, itty bitty, little prank war.

**-Next Day-**

*Knocking Sounds*

"Huh? Somebody is knocking on _my_ door?" Yukari Sendo, 11 year old genius witch, asked herself as she looked at the door to her room. She was a short 4'6", though good sized for her age, and petite to match. She didn't bother with the school's uniform, other than the skirt, and wore more witch-like attire, including a witch hat on top of her head. Purple eyes and bobbed brown hair, she was adorable in a normal kind of way. "Better not be some stupid people here to shout at me for being a-"

Yukari opened the door.

*SPLAT*

A cream pie hit her in the face the second the door opened up, and she could hear male laughter outside of the door of her room. Yukari quickly started to wipe her face off as quickly as possible, and she looked to see connected to the handle of her door was a wire, that was attached to the ceiling, and the wall behind her door. It was designed so that once she opened the door, a pie would fall and hit her from the ceiling.

"Oh, that is amazing, I guess you could be called a _cutie PIE_ huh instead of a witch huh?" Naruto laughed as he pointed his finger at Yukari.

...

"Huh?" Yukari asked as her absolutely genius mind tried to figure out why she had pie on her face, and why the guy who had beaten the swimming club at swimming was right outside of her door, hitting her in the face with pie. She had her wand on her bed, so she didn't have access to her magic for a return prank just yet. "... You're just here to bully me for being a-" Yukari realized after a moment.

"Haha, that was good... I gotta say Yukari Sendo, I've talked to other students, and I've got to say I'm really impressed with you. You stripped 3 girls of their skirts, filled your teacher's shoes with itching powder, and you even managed to glue undo the screws in everyone in your classes chairs... that is some top-grade pranking... I'm genuinely impressed by you." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off from saying what she had been going to say. Naruto pat her shoulder a few times, before he wiped the pie off of her face and lowered his eyes to be level with her own. "They are even calling you a Witch, how cool is that? I mean, damn girl, not even a week into school and pranking people... I like your style." Naruto complimented her even further.

Yukari was stunned for a moment.

"Hu-huh... but... I'm a witch... you shouldn't be friendly with me." Yukari was confused.

Monsters hated Witches, humans hated witches too, since they were border beings who were neither considered to truly be monsters or humans. Some super powerful monster like Naruto, not looking down on her for being a witch wasn't something she had expected out of meeting with somebody who became infamous on campus for beating the swimming club at their own sport.

"Eh? So you dress different, doesn't matter to me what people call you. You've got some serious skill, and apparently your super smart. I heard you're 11 or something, and in high school? Well, I'm not here just to praise you either... Yukari Sendo, I'm challenging you to a prank war!" Naruto pointed a finger at her face, and he took a challenging stance against her. She blinked and stepped back in shock.

His eyes weren't cold.

His eyes were excited and filled with joy, not a trace of hatred for her in the very slightest as he looked at her as somebody would look at their equal. He considered her his equal, and he was even formally challenging her in a way you would only do with somebody you respected.

Yukari wiped the tears out of her eyes that started to form.

"Yeah, well... I'm not going to lose!"

**-Later that Night-**

"You know, challenging her to a prank war will only take your time away from fighting clubs."

"BLARGLE!?" Naruto choked on his ramen when Mizore's head popped out from under his bed, and she looked up at him from the bottom of the room. Broth came out of his nose as he was startled by her sudden appearance, since he had never even noticed her enter his room in the first place. "Mizore!? Where the hell have you been all day!?" Naruto gagged and shouted at the same time, an feat truly fit for somebody who had nearly enhaled a whole cup of ramen.

"I followed you, you just didn't notice me so I crawled under the bed."

"I got in my room like... 6 hours ago!? Not only that... I've been working out for like... 5 of them!?" Naruto shouted in shock, since he had managed to not notice Mizore in his room and under his bed for six hours. Mizore on the other hand crawled out from under his bed and walked towards the bathroom, before shutting herself into it and locking the door behind her.

...

She took a few minutes before coming out of the bathroom.

"I had to pee, couldn't stay hidden any longer... I like hiding in places." Mizore stated as she sat next to Naruto, since she didn't have to hide now that her cover was blown for the night. She looked at his homework that he had not done, and she looked at what he had been working on instead of doing his homework.

Ideas to prank Yukari.

"Oh... well, I guess if you just followed me in my room, it's really my fault for not seeing you... and I knew you were a little weird." Naruto reasoned her behavior as mostly his fault for not paying attention to her. "You mind scooting closer, I'm all warmed up from my workout, and you give off a strangely cool air." Naruto stated as he gestured for her to get closer to him. The air around her always seemed to be colder for some reason, and after heating up by working out so much, her being near would actually be a good thing to cool his head.

Mizore was silent, but she smiled and scooted closer.

"You're taking that girl seriously."

"Of course I am, I take all of my opponents dead seriously. Man, woman, adult, child... the second I decided to face Yukari, I labelled her as my equal... and as my equal it would be wrong for me to go at her with any less than my absolute best." Naruto stated with a dead serious tone to his voice. Mizore just stared at him, before she leaned in closer and watched as he continued to make his plans for his prank war.

She was happy to see this side of him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 War Started Right

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmmm, how am I suppose to prank him? I don't want to just use my magic this time, since he was..." Yukari trailed off as she thought about Naruto declaring a prank war on her. Him and that pretty face, but rough masculine body. A wide smile appeared on her face as her nose bled a little.

Oh yeah.

Prank war, she could totally prank him out of his clothes, but the problem was _how_ would she be able to do that and get him nude? Oh well, he didn't seem all that smart so she would have an easy time pranking him, even without her magic.

"Hey Yukari."

"AAAAH!?" Yukari screamed in shock and jumped forwards when Naruto appears behind her.

Her foot got caught in a rope on the ground, before the rope tightened around her ankle and yanked her off of her feet. A tree branch yanked her off of her feet at a high speed, and her body went flying into a large trash bag that was dangling from the tree. The second her body touched the bag, the bag exploded all over her body, covering her from head to toe in honey. Covered completely in honey, the rope continued to drag her higher through the tree as her body passed 3 more ropes that released ripped open pillows on her body, covering her honey covered body in feathers.

A knife shot out of the bushes and snapped the rope holding her ankle the second that she started to fall towards the ground, and after snapping her ankle rope, it cut a rope that was in the tree branches behind where her rope was hanging.

Before she hit the ground, a tarp covering the ground was ripped away by another rope, revealing a large mud pit below her.

*SPLASH*

"Hahaha, got you good, I stayed up for 3 hours last night getting that trap ready. How about ti Yukari, nice way to start off a war... you look like a petite little chicken." Naruto laughed and pointed his phone at her, taking pictures of the feather covered girl. More students walking by were just shocked at first.

They stared at the tree, and saw tons of ropes in the branches, able to see all of the prep work that had gone into making the prank.

Yukari herself looked shocked and amazed.

"Holy crap that was... the calculations that went into this prank... I see I can't take you lightly." Yukari stood up, she grinned a darker grin when she thought about how she was going to use her magic in order to get back at him for this prank. She started to walk towards Naruto.

Naruto gave a dark laugh and posed down at her, hands out welcoming her.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right at me? Even though you now look like a giant chicken, like an exam student scrambling to finish the problems on an exam until the last moments before the chime?" Naruto spoke loudly with a dramatic flare.

Yukari continued to walk.

"I can't prank the shit out of you without getting closer." Yukari pulled her wand out of her bag on the ground as she passed by it, getting her magical powers ready so that she could respond in kind.

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like." Naruto stated to her as he lowered his body forward.

All of the other students were deadpanning at their dramatics.

"I'm wondering what prank I should unleash on you first."

"I see, very well then. Your next line is "I know, I should drop a washtub on your head or make your pants fall down" correct?"

"I know, I should drop a washtub on your head or make your pants fall down... WHAT!?" Yukari was shocked when he guessed exactly what she was going to say next. Naruto struck another pose, even more dramatic than the first pose.

"Yes! Your most popular pranks, I did my research on your most prefered pranks, and those two were your most well used. I knew for sure those would be your go to pranks, predictable. In a prank war Yukari, the prank is decided before battle even begins." Naruto struck a third pose, and his hands raised up and touched a tree branch. Naruto snapped the branch off the tree, and a long string connected to it dropped to the ground.

"I'm familiar with that-"

Yukari was stopped when strings wrapped tightly around her body, before Naruto snapped his fingers and her clothing were ripped to shreds. Nobody could see the fact that she was naked though because of the honey and feathers covering her.

"Last night, I took the precaution of also replacing the outfit you so carefully laid out with a substitute. The clothes you were wearing are lined with fiber strands that easily fall apart. As you were flying through the air, a single needle and thread wove into the weakest part of each article of clothing and attached to this branch." Naruto explained everything to her in great detail, and about how he pulled off his branch.

Yukari laughed.

Naruto tossed a change of clothes down to her.

Yukari stopped laughing.

"Do you mean to shame me... you stripped me nude fair and square, your prank was marvelously constructed. A prank worthy to strip and humiliate me... will you pity me?" Yukari played the dramatics as well. She took another pose, raising her arms above her head, and Naruto returned with a back bended pose.

"Pity? No, I wish to simply give these back to you so that you can waste no time in plotting your revenge prank. I wish to honor your prankster spirit by allowing you to get your revenge as soon as possible." Naruto struck another pose.

"Keep him, my honor as a prankster-"

"But seriously Yukari, all of his drama aside, here are your clothes back so you can go shower and get dressed. You might be covered in feathers and honey, but it won't last forever and you'll be actually naked soon." Naruto dropped all of the drama as he made sure that she knew that it was time for her to go shower and dress herself. He meant everything else he said, but the fact remained that she was a girl and it wouldn't do for her to be naked in public for much longer.

Yukari rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, guess I better get dressed... Though, I'm really amazed at how your prank went down. I can't wait to beat your prank with my prank though." Yukari stuck her tongue out at Naruto as she grabbed ahold of her clothes. Naruto crossed his arms and grinned, before he tripped a wire that was next to his foot.

"Oh, my prank isn't over."

Naruto activated the final part of his first prank when Yukari grabbed her clothes, and a second hold opened up under her body. A tarp she was standing on gave way and dropped her into a small hole that was filled with cold water, getting a scream of shock out of her. The tarp that had been covering the hole was attached to rope, that lifted the tarp up and turned it into curtains so that nobody could see Yukari as she was cleaned of the feathers and honey.

"Look at me, such a nice guy, giving you a ice and refreshing cold bath to clean off, and look at this, you have privacy too." Naruto laughed as he started to walk away, since Yukari would have privacy to change her clothes and clean herself off without needing to run all the way back to the dorms.

All the people watching had their jaws dropped.

What the FUCK did they just witness!?

The start of the biggest prank war in the history of Yokai Academy.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Clubs?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"... first I'll do this... and then..." Naruto whispered to himself, not paying attention at all in class as he prepared for his next big prank on Yukari. 3 Days into the prank war, and while he had been searching for rumors of talented students, he had been putting a lot of effort into planning out each and every prank.

"-and for many people, clubs help you blend into human society even better!"

Naruto hummed in thought, not paying any attention to the teacher as a stroke of insperation came to him.

"It will even help you stay in your human forms better."

'I could take all of her clothes and replace it with a teddy bear outfit, better yet... Oh, I know just the thing to do...' A dastardly smile came over his face for a moment, before he blinked when he noticed that students were all standing up around him and heading towards the door with excited looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Naruto asked a random student as he was getting up with the rest of the class.

"Clubs."

Mizore answered as she popped her head out from the window.

"JESUS Mizore!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped back, since Mizore was a member of the class and had been waiting outside the window like a total stalker, staring at him. He looked back at her desk, and saw that it was empty. "Why the hell are you in the window!?" Naruto asked, forgetting what she had mentioned.

"Better view."

"You can get a better view from your desk, anyway, why is everyone leaving class, it's only been like 15 minutes." Naruto explained as he looked around, all of the other students were out of the room now. Even the teacher was out of the room at this point, leaving him alone and Mizore watching him from outside the open window.

Mizore waited for him to calm down a bit more.

"Clubs, today we're picking what clubs we want to go to." Mizore stated to him, since she had been paying attention to both class and watching him. Of course, she paid more close attention to him than she did the actual class at this point.

...

"Clubs?"

Mizore loved the grin that came to Naruto's face.

**-Wrestling Club 20 Minutes Later-**

"Now now, looks like somebody is having a good day here."

The president of the Wrestling Club, Chopper, was a very tall and extremely muscularly build man that was currently staring at the downed bodies of his entire club. They had their bodies covered from head to toe in bruises, and standing in the middle of their possible corpses was a lone man who was cracking the fingers on his hands. He had very few marks to even show that he had been hit.

"Not really, your clubmates are weak stuff. There punches were hard, but they lacked any sort of real impact to them. I hear you're pretty tough though, eh Chopper? Want to have a match, right here and now?" Naruto asked as he raised his fists up. His warm up using the... living but in pain members of the wrestling club had gotten him worked up for a fight.

Clubs meant talent.

Talent meant people he could go up against, and people he could defeat and show off his own abilities with.

"You're a pretty tough guy then, but you're right, they are weak..."

Chopper threw a punch at Naruto's face that connected completely, his attack being thrown utter surprise with no warning. He grinned down at Naruto, who had no been sent flying by the punch, though blood leaked down Naruto's face from his forehead. Doing the opposite of what a normal person would do, Naruto had used his forehead to block the punch while couter attacking with a headbutt.

Chopper's fist was also bleeding.

"Nice surprise attack, I like your style there... come on, lets GO!" Naruto punched Chopper in the face and knocked him backwards, off his feet and onto his ass a good few feet away. The punch put a large indent into Chopper's cheek, a visible bruise forming as the larger male was sent flying by the punch. Chopper hit the ground hard enough that even though his landed on his ass, he continued to roll away from the hit.

Chopper was stunned by the hit.

'That was a good punch... he has an insane hook. He...' Chopper tried to stand, but his legs didn't respond to his command as his body collapsed.

Naruto pointed to his chin.

"In Wrestling, the chin is a good point to attack... you won't be able to move for a bit. I aimed for a perfect hit on your chin, and rattled your brain. You'll be temporarily paralyzed from the hit for a bit... it's what I did to your entire club. It takes massive amounts of training and practice to be strong enough to withstand that hit." Naruto stated as he tapped on his chin a few times to show off his point. Naruto grinned down at the angered Chopper, who had been defeated in a single hit.

He had been defeated in Wrestling.

"I should have shaken your brain with my hit... or cracked your skull open."

"Oh this?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his forehead, and showed no wound at all, not even a bruise on his forehead to show he had been hit. "You've got a good punch, decent power... but this is all your blood. Bones grow stronger with your muscles, and I've trained my neck and head to take powerful blows." Naruto explained as he tilted his neck.

Mizore was standing on the sidelines clapping a little, a small smile on her face.

"I don't understand-"

"Simple, my forehead was harder than your fist was. I trained my skull by bashing my face into a boulder every day, and broke my skull so many times... and then one day the boulder cracked... my head was harder than your fist, so your fist broke itself." Naruto explained the blood in an easy to understand, even for idiots, way. He had trained his head to take tons of damage, by dealing tons of damage to his head, until he literally broke through rock with his face.

Chopper was stunned as he finally was knocked out like the rest of his club, leaving Naruto to put his hands in his pockets and walk towards the next club that he would be taking down.

"Wow, wanna have babies?"

"Hahahaha, now that is a hell of a wrestling fangirl impression." Naruto laughed at the first words to come out of Mizore's mouth. She sweatdropped a little at him when she realized that he thought that they were still doing the wrestling thing.

He was really this dense huh?

Good to know.

They passed by the Art club as they started to walk, and Naruto's pants fell down to the ground the second that they did. Naruto and Mizore both blinked, and looked down at his underwear now visible.

'That girl...' Mizore mentally thanked that girl for the free show.

Naruto grinned.

"Hahahahaha! Look, stripped of your pants in public, while I watch safely from above!" Yukari shouted down at Naruto using a megaphone, standing on top of the school building. She had her wand behind her back, having waited for Naruto to pass by the art club.

Naruto tore his shirt off and posed in his underwear.

"Fuck yeah, come on Art club, why not give the potential club members a taste of what the art club is about. Paint my body to your hearts content!" Naruto shouted as he struck a better pose, and he spoke with such energy that he infected the art club with it.

"YEAH~!"

"... what?" Yukari whispered to herself, her nose bleeding as she looked down at a nearly naked Naruto, and realized that he was using her prank to show off even more. No, worse, he was using her prank against her by not allowing it to work the way she wanted it to. Now, she looked like a hero to the art club for giving them a model, instead of a prankster. He had changed her prank into a positive instead of a negative, and it was horrible for her. "That... that is super hot, and I wanna lick his abs, but... not fair... you can't just... YOU WIN THIS ROUND!" Yukari shouted as she made her daring escape.

She ran to the door that would lead back into the school building.

Naruto grinned.

"Hey... Art club... want me to leave you alone for a few weeks, and not challenge you for awhile?"

**-Next Day-**

"Aaaaaaaaaah!?" Yukari screamed in shock when she saw a sexual picture of herself, no nipple or pussy visible, plastered on the walls of the school. She ripped one, two, three, twenty of them down already and there were still more to go.

She heard laughing.

"Heheheheh... I see you understand, a prank that can backfire is a dangrous sword to play with. You see, the art club had seen you... so I had them, instead of painting me... I had them paint _you_ using my pose as a model. I like to call this piece here... a Yukari Who Learned About Backfire." Naruto explained as he showed off a picture of a steaming mad Yukari.

The picture matched Yukari's actual face perfectly, when she realized that her prank against him had been used as the true fuel to his prank against her.

"Why catgirl!?" Yukari shouted, when she noticed all of the pictured had her dressed in catgirl outfits.

Naruto shrugged.

"The art club likes cat girls, I didn't tell them to do that." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he gave them creative freedom so long as they made it something that Yukari would not want people to see.

...

"All things aside, good reversal of my prank, and I look super cute in this." Yukari nodded her head, calming herself and giving credit where it was due. She would tear down one of these and keep it to remember this prank, and learn her lesson about thinking her pranks through. "So Naruto, have you thought about joining a club?" Yukari asked Naruto, since she knew he had kicked the collective asses of the entire Wrestling club.

Some of which had secretely transformed parts of their bodies into their monster forms, and they still lost against him. Of course, they were rather humanoid looking monsters so it would be hard to prove that they even transformed.

"Well, I don't really care about joining any clubs... none of them stood out to me anyway. That is why I'm picking this club." Naruto stated as he placed a newspaper down in front of Yukari, and she looked at it.

"The Newspaper club?"

"Ding ding ding, with that club, I can go around school collecting rumors and finding talented people to face off against. Any other club would just get in the way of my goals, this is a club I can use as a stepping stone." Naruto stated with a grin on his face that only grew further. He had zero interest in any clubs that didn't further his own goals.

He didn't want to join a fighting club, because once he beat the people in those clubs, he would be forced to stay with them and keep doing their club activities even after he had defeated them.

The Newspaper club though?

Newspaper meant journalism.

Journalism meant searching for rumors.

Rumors meant finding talented people.

There was no other choice for him than the Newspaper club.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Yes, Naruto STILL doesn't know the school is for monsters.**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Terrifying Human

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"His sleeping face..."

"Lets see... if I tie this together, and do _this_..."

"Zzzzzz."

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, and Kurumu Kurona were a little shocked when they walked into the newspaper club room after classes were finished and were greeted with the sight of 2 members of their class and a rumored witch. The male member they knew to be Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping at a table, using a boxing glove as a pillow. The female member of their class, Mizore Shirayuki, was currently sitting behind a desk as she watched him sleep from across the classroom and doodled pictures of Naruto's sleeping face.

Finally, the rumored witch Yukari Sendo, was hanging from the ceiling where she was tying a tea kettle to the ceiling and attaching strings together. She had set up a pully system where she could get that high up, all without alerting the sleeping Naruto to what she was going to do to him.

"Well... they seem... nice." The pink haired beauty, taller than Kurumu and about the same height as either Naruto or Tsukune, though Naruto had a slight edge on height over her and Tsukune. Green eyes scanned the room, and she tried to stay happy and excited as she looked at the 3 fellow club members that they had no been expecting. "... Anyway, this is the last club we can really do... so lets make the most of it." Moka spoke with a wide smile on her face, willing to give the three people in the room a decent chance.

Naruto snorted in his sleep.

Mizore giggled and started to jot down notes on Naruto's sleeping snort, before she hugged her own notebook, and got back to work.

Yukari activated her trap.

"There we go, the perfect wake up! Freezing cold water!" Yukari shouted out as she jumped down from the ceiling and pulled a rope, which unleashed the tea kettle, that poured large amounts of cold water on top of Naruto's head. Yukari struck a pose with the rope, and looked down at Naruto who had his hair soaked in water. "Now, see how I have frozen you in this deep chill, my prank can't be denied... wake from your cold..." Yukari stopped her pose when she saw that her prank had done nothing.

Naruto slept through the water.

"Naruto takes super hot and super cold showers after working out, and he trains his body while taking a hot shower, and meditates during the cold shower. Cold water won't do anything here." Mizore stated to Yukari a fact that she had collected during her night time investigations of Naruto. While she could not keep up with him during his running portion of his work out, she could at least watch him during his other private moments.

She had trouble seeing what he looked like naked thanks to the super hot steam, but overall, she could tell he worked out even in the shower.

"These guys are freaks." Kurumu pointed out to Moka.

"Ramen."

"Where!? It's mine!" Naruto jumped up and shouted when Mizore whispered that word, before he glanced around and saw no ramen. He saw the source of the voice though, and witnessed Mizore waving a hand at him. "Well, you're a real funny one... oh... Mizore, cover your panties, I can see everything from that position." Naruto looked away from Mizore, and she didn't budge an inch.

"It's okay, I'm cool with that."

"Yeah, I would _expect_ you to be 'cool' with most things." Yukari stated with her own chuckle, having already figured out what species Mizore was. She didn't make much of an effort to hide it after all. "Anyway Naruto, notice anything strange right now?" Yukari asked him as she struck a pose again.

Naruto looked at Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

"... More people showed up than I thought, I thought this club would be practically empty. Not even the club president showed up... You three... Moka Kurono, Tsukune Akashiya, and Kurumu Aono?" Naruto asked as he pointed at all three of the new people in the room.

Wow, those were some big tits on Kurumu, and she had bright blue hair in a ponytail, not to mention hypnotising purple eyes. The girl was a drop dead bombshell overall, much like Moka, though Moka had a etheral beauty to it.

"Well, I'll be Kurumu Aono _one day_."

"Actually, it's Moka Akashiya... Tsukune Aono, and then Kurumu Kurona... it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we get along, you know, as clubmates." Tsukune extended his hand towards Naruto in a trembling fashion, showing that he was somewhat frightened by something, or he seemed generally uneasy. Naruto had noticed Tsukune in class seemed to be unnerved by the rest of the students other than Moka... and now Kurumu.

Naruto yawned at him.

"So you're the one who kicked that bully douche's ass huh?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tsukune.

Rumor had it that this weakling kicked the ass of a bully on his first day of school, but Naruto didn't put much stock in the rumor. Tsukune didn't walk like a warrior walked, his steps were too awkward for anything of the sort.

"... Yeah! Tsukune beat him up!" Moka stated loudly, and Tsukune nodded his head very quickly in agreement.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say... so... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto formally, but unformally, introduced himself with a low wave of his hand.

Yukari recovered from her depression.

"Yukari Sendo, and I'm a genius witch." Yukari didn't hold any of that information back, which got a chuckle out of Naruto.

...

"Mizore Shirayuki." Naruto pointed to Mizore, who was off in her own little world as she looked at Naruto, who was still dripping wet with water. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he realized that his head was wet. "Oh, I'm wet." Naruto realized as he reached up and started to shake the water out of his hair.

The girls in the room blinked in surprise.

_Sheer beauty._

"Wow, you're pretty handsome... you some kind of kitsune?" Kurumu seemed to be the only one who was unaffected, she had been surprised, but the way the water sparkled off of him like diamonds didn't truly affect her. She was already interested in somebody else anyway, and while Moka seemed dazed for a moment, she snapped out of it and nodded her head.

Moka looked at Tsukune, who seemed a little taken back.

"We shouldn't be-"

"Oh, I get that all the time. It's really just the hair, and eyes... and my face, I got my ma's face... and the whisker marks. I get called a fox bastard all the time, not a kitsune though despite how cool that would be." Naruto laughed off the remark. He heard it all the time by losers who refused to accept the fact he would take down gangs by himself, that he had to be some kind of inhuman monster to do that.

Naruto looked at Moka again.

He felt... something good about her, like in her there was something that he was looking for. A great fighter that he could enjoy, but she didn't have the body of a fighter, nor did she have the personality for it either. He could just feel that she had the aura of somebody that he could count on to give him a good fight.

Mizore was passed out with a nosebleed.

_Yukari was also passed out with a nosebleed._

"Are they going to be okay?" Tsukune questioned with concern, pointing to the two knocked out girls, and Naruto blinked, before he nodded his head. Naruto reached up and grabbed the tea kettle, before he walked over to Yukari and started to pour it on her face.

"C-C-COLD!"

"Bwahahaha, you see Yukari, before you tried to use cold water on me, you should have taken both my resistance and your own resistance to the cold into the equation. Never prank somebody with water that you yourself would fear being turned on you." Naruto told her, and while she was still shivering, she dropped to her knees in a dramatic fashion. She punched the floor, and Naruto walked over to Mizore.

Actually, he would let her sleep on second thought.

"... You shouldn't do that to a girl." Moka pointed out as she looked at Yukari, who was covered in ice cold water.

Yukari shrugged.

"I mean, I started it this time... well he started it, but I started it this time. Next time, I'll use something better, like warm honey."

"Now THAT would be a good prank." Naruto pointed two fingers at Yukari, confusing the trio who had entered the room late. The three shared nervous glances before they started to sit down, and looked at the three who had been in the room for awhile.

Mizore woke up.

She went back to watching Naruto from behind the teacher's desk, not bothering to hide the fact that she was acting like a stalker.

"That is super-"

"Mizore, that is super Mizore... she does this sort of thing. She likes to train her stealth, an admirable quality. I myself prefer the direct approach, and by that I mean going up to people and challenging them... still stealth does have it's merit." Naruto praised Mizore for her efforts. Working on one's skillset was always something to be admired, even if it was a skillset he really didn't care too much for.

Mizore blushed.

"Yeah, and I'm training my creativity with these pranks, hopefully the prank war will fuel ideas for things I can invent." Yukari rationalized her own desire to participate in the prank war, without revealing too much about what she planned on inventing.

Naruto shrugged.

"I train my body..."

"That's it?" Tsukune asked with a tilt of the head, not seeing how that was as much of a skillset as what the other two were training.

"Great, a muscle headed doofus..." Kurumu whispered under her breath.

Naruto shrugged.

_"Outer me, Naruto Uzumaki, be careful around him. I'm getting a dangerous feeling from him, he's hiding his monster energy to the point I can't even sense it, but I can still tell he's very powerful."_

"Huh?" Moka whispered when she could have sworn her necklace talked to her again. It had been doing that a few times recently, to the point that she was starting to get used to it. Naruto noticed her reaction, before he grinned and stood up.

Naruto punched his fist into his hand.

"You seem pretty strong, how about you and me have a sparring match while we wait for the club president to show?" Naruto offered Moka with a vicious, and to her scary, grin that promised a fate worse than simple sparring.

"Uh... no thanks?"

Naruto sat back down.

"Well, that's boring... I'm pretty good at telling what people are stronger than normal, and I'm getting a really dangerous feel from you. Thought you were a real monster like me." Naruto stated with a sigh of disappointment. If she didn't want to fight, he wouldn't force her to do it, he had simply offered her a friendly challenge.

"... Naruto... she's a girl... you shouldn't fight-"

"Maaaaaaah, guy or girl, doesn't matter to me. I just want to fight strong and talented people, or beat them in what their best at. It's why I beat the Swimming club in Swimming, the Sumo club in Sumo, and the Wrestling club in fighting. But, if she doesn't want to go a round or two, I'm fine with _winning by default_." Naruto didn't like to win that way, but a win was still a win. Somebody refusing to accept a challenge, in his eyes, was simply giving up their chances to claim a victory.

Moka seemed perfectly fine with his answer.

"Well... thank you for taking my feelings into consideration." Moka was thankful that he seemed to have some sense to him, and Tsukune was just sighing in relief.

Crisis averted.

"Wait!? You beat those clubs in THOSE things!?" Tsukune shouted out in shocked horror, as if he were meeting somebody who shouldn't exit.

He himself had a run in with the mermaids, and beating them in swimming? Not to mention beating the Wrestling and Sumo clubs in those sports as well, this guy had to be some kind of super monster in order to get all of that done.

"Jesus dude, why are you so shocked? It wasn't like any of them were all that amazing or anything, I mean the swimming club was kind of fast, but I used to swim in whirlpools while strapped with rocks... and sure the wrestling club could throw some nice punches, but I used to headbutt boulders until they broke... I mean, you don't need to act so surprised. What?" Naruto noticed everyone, _everyone_ were all sending him looks like he was the weird one.

Even Yukari and Mizore were looking at him as if he had said something odd, though Mizore nodded her head, when she remembered how intense his training seemed to be.

"O-o-oh... is that all?" Tsukune tried to play off his shock and horror.

"I mean, not really. I would kick bears in order to make them attack me, and enter wolf territory and make them hunt me to practice dodging attacks from every direction... oh, and my favorite training was where I would go for days without food or water, train nonstop in order to boost my stamina and endurance up." Naruto started to throw super fast test punches to show off his points, and Mizore just nodded her head.

She had seen his evil training schedule, she didn't doubt him.

The club president arrived to hear this part of the conversation.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Well Laid Trap

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Yukari."

For Tsukune, he was glad that the youngest member of the Newspaper club seemed to be somewhat... approachable. Mizore seemed to have eyes for nobody but Naruto, and was very hard to approach, and overall Naruto freaked him out a little. Yukari, though a troublemaker and a witch, seemed to be a rather friendly person for the most part. When Gin, the club president of the newspaper club, had asked the two of them to go get some supplies from the teacher's office, the two of them had been asked to do it.

"Hmmm? You made that sound like we were in the middle of a conversation, we've barely talked since we started this." Yukari pointed out with a dull tone, since his phrasing made that seem very odd, as if over the course of their trip together that they had become fast friends. "Anyway, Gin seems... a little weird, he gave us girls flowers. Pretty sure something is odd about him. Wonder what kind of monster he is... actually, I know it is against the rules, but what kind of monster are you? You seem really nervous." Yukari asked Tsukune, and nervously he laughed when he got the question.

He didn't look her in the eye though.

"Sorry... school rules and all... can't go breaking them."

"Kurumu is a Succubus, and Moka is rumored to be a Vampire... and I think Naruto might be a Kyuubi, and Mizore is a Yuki Onna... I'm a Witch, but I just can't figure you out." Yukari couldn't put her finger on what was so different about Tsukune. He seemed like Naruto, in that she could not sense even an ounce of monster energy from him, but unlike Naruto who radiated a massive amount of strength, Tsukune radiated weakness.

The two were polar opposites, both in looks and in their aura.

Tsukune laughed as he opened the door.

"Oh look, we're back... hey guys, we got the stuff... what is Gin doing?" Tsukune changed the subject when he noticed Gin was crouching down behind Moka and Kurumu. The two of them on ladders to put fliers up high on the walls.

"Looks like he is peeking."

Naruto walked out from behind Tsukune and Yukari, with Mizore following behind him without even nodding to Yukari or Tsukune. Naruto walked over towards Gin, before he leaned down from the same angle as Gin.

"Naruto, you have me-"

"Hey, Gin, your hobbies aside... might not want to be super obvious about it. You've got a few witnesses... I'm not going to say anything this time though." Naruto didn't care to start a fight with somebody he would have to be in a club with, so he let Gin off with a small warning. Naruto stood up and walked towards a desk, before setting the stuff he had down on top of it.

Gin stood upright and looked to see Mizore, Tsukune, and Yukari all staring at him, and he clicked his teeth.

'Too many witnesses, I can't blame Naruto or Tsukune, and make either of them look bad... better switch to plan B then.'

"You were-"

"Listen, Tsukune... I get why you want to scream that out... but as long as he never stoops lower than peeping, lets not make too big a deal out of this, it's the first offense... and they are sexy ladies." Yukari covered Tsukune's mouth to prevent him from shouting an accusation towards Gin. Sometimes, it would was just better if you left well enough alone, and she trusted Naruto's judgement, though she gave a small glare at Gin.

"Yukari, you peek at panties too." Mizore saw her glare, and reminded her that she was just as guilty of peeking as Gin was.

"You stalk Naruto in the shower." Yukari shot back.

"-and for a girl who can't stand heat, gotta say, I'm impressed by her willpower to do such a thing. To train yourself on your stealth skills, even in areas you aren't great, is a truly something to admire." Naruto had heard that, and chimed in, in defense of Mizore of all things. "Anyway, what are we going to actually do?" Naruto asked with a hand wave.

Moka and Kurumu finished hanging fliers, and got off of the ladders, not having been listening to what anyone was saying.

"What is going on?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Gin and Naruto suspiciously.

She just felt an oddness about them right now, as if they had seen something that they should not have seen.

"Gin-senpai, is there anything else we can help with?" Moka wasn't the least bit suspicious over what was happening. Gin looked at Naruto and Tsukune, before he frowned a little when he realized that his original plan really couldn't work.

Plan B wouldn't work either it would seem.

Time for Plan C.

"Well, since this is the Newspaper club, why don't we all decide on something to focus on for a big scoop." Gin extended his arms in a friendly manner.

Mizore looked at Naruto.

"Naruto is always going around, looking for rumors-"

"Well, rumor is there is some pervert going around at night sneaking peeks at women, but it is fast enough that when they see it, it vanishes. They say it is a pervert, but honestly, from what I've seen it just looks like a big wolf or something. I caught a glimpse of it the other night, didn't pay too much attention to it though." Naruto admitted, and Gin looked at Naruto with alarm when he stated that.

"A big wolf you say... that is... kind of boring, so it's just some big animal? Well, why don't we do a cooking feature... what do you say Tsukune, want to try out some of my recipies-"

"No! You'll slip him something!"

"Wow... those two girls are so weird, good thing I have nice normal friends like you two, huh Yukari and Mizore?" Naruto asked the Prankster Witch and the Stalker Yuki-Onna with a grin on his face. Yukari looked at Mizore, as if she were a freak, and Mizore stared at Yukari as if she were an annoying brat.

The two of them gave each other short glares.

"Girls, girls, calm down we don't want to make bad impressions-"

"Nah dude, let them fight... go on ladies, fight for his love." Naruto, unlike Tsukune, encouraged the violence that he could see about to break out. He wanted to see an all out, tits bared, girl fight that would happen.

Yukari nodded.

"Yeah, lets see some ripped clothes." Yukari agreed, nose bloody as she looked at Moka's chest. Naruto and Yukari high fived at their similar tastes in women's beauty, before Yukari pouted when she realized that this would make it harder for Naruto to like her.

Mizore lifted up he front of her skirt and showed her panties to Naruto, and everyone else in the room as well though she intended for Naruto alone, and both Gin and Tsukune's noses bled.

Naruto laughed though.

"Like this?"

"Well, no... it's only sexy when the clothes get ripped. Anyway, since this is the newspaper club, I actually am going to go dig up some dirt on stuff. Hey Moka, since you seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders-" Naruto gained Moka's attention, and sorrowfully stopped the cat fight from happening, and he tossed her a buzzer. She looked down at it in surprise, before she looked at him. "-I've heard you attract some danger to you, you seem strong, but if you feel like you're in over your head, give me a call." Naruto told her, and she was surprised, but she nodded.

"Th-thanks Naruto... Naruto-kun?" Moka spoke unsurely.

"Woah! That's really cool, thanks!" Tsukune was shocked at the gift, but he also seemed genuinely happy about it. Naruto seemed like an insanely strong dude, and if he was a good dude on their side, then that was even better.

"So... how does it work?" Kurumu asked, since it was just a small little buzzer.

"It works."

"How?" Gin asked curiously as he leaned over Moka's shoulder, and looked at the little buzzer. It looked like the type of buzzer you gave to little children to help ward off kidnappers and perverts.

They looked at Naruto.

He was gone.

**-With Naruto-**

"So... why did you give Moka the thing I gave you?" Yukari asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, since she had made that very thing so that she could contact Naruto if anyone bullied her. It was a magical device that would connect to it's sibling device, and alert them to where the other person was.

Naruto grinned.

"Moka is strong... and so is _Gin_... both of them give off auras of real strength. Gin is a pervert, and he was looking at Moka with a wanting lust... he's going to _go after her_... he tried to lure me and Tsukune into a trap, to distance us from her, andhe's going to try and lure her all by herself. I saw a hungry wolf in his eyes." Naruto could feel that either Moka or Gin would make a worthy opponent for him to test his skills against, but Gin was the one who seemed to be the easier target for him to get into a fight against.

Mizore walked behind Naruto with a pout on her face.

Yukari seemed interested in Naruto's words.

"She's bait!"

"Not bait in the way you're thinking, Gin is going to do this either way. He's predictable, I've read it on his face. Moka is _his_ target, and I can't sit back as a girl, even a strong woman, has something horrible like that happen to her. If Gin never attacks Moka, if the pervert keeps his crimes at simple peeping and nothing more, then no problem. If he tries anything though.." Naruto trailed off with a dark and growing grin on his face. Yukari smiled in satisfaction at his answer.

Moka was going to attract Gin anyway, so why not give her both protection, and ensure that he could get a good fight from it. At least, that was how she understood his point of view of it all.

"You saw my panties earlier, right? If not, I can show you again."

"Eh? Well, must have missed it. You know, you really shouldn't just show your panties off, it could give the wrong impression." Naruto told Mizore when he noticed what she said. He must have been busy plotting his fight against Gin when she did that, and didn't notice it.

"By the way... you peeked at Moka and Kurumu's panties too." Yukari noticed as that finally registered.

Naruto sent her a thumbs up.

"I mean, when a possible panty shot is right in front of me, I can't turn it down. I'm a bit of a pervert myself you see. I've got a weakness for cuties with nice booties." Naruto explained both seriously and sarcastically.

Mizore and Yukari's eyes glistened.

That was _good news for them._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Mizore Has More Appeal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto... what are you doing?"

Yukari didn't know what to make of Naruto covered in grease surrounded by metal parts on the ground. Mizore didn't know what to make of it either, but she wasn't questioning it as she got to see a shirtless Naruto working on building something. Neither of them were used to the different parts on the ground that Naruto was working with.

Of course, Yukari saw wheels... and what might be an engine.

"Well, as I was snooping around, saw the Automobile club... or whatever their club name is, working on a couple of sweet rides. Anyway, I'm going to race them. So I'm building a custom motorcycle." Naruto explained as he beckoned for Yukari to come forward. She did, but she was a little wary, as she looked at the scattered parts, none of which were magical in the slightest.

Give her a magical tool to create, she was your genius.

Tell her to build a car from scratch, she had no clue what to do.

"... How long do you have?"

"A few days, but that is fine. I've already got the frame built, and I've installed a true duel exhaust, got rid of a muffler too. I called a guy, and the bus driver delivered a few parts to me that I needed. I've got to install the Nitrous Oxide Injector, but I'll do that after I finish the Supercharger. I've completely replaced all of the heavy iron and steel with Super-Steel... it's a type of steel with the same strength to weight as Titanium... very brittle, so when it reaches it's limit it shatters-"

"I've been not asking him questions, because I don't understand what he is saying." Mizore chimed in with a dull tone, not understanding a lick of what he was spouting.

To her, machine talk was pointless.

Yukari could follow Naruto a little.

"... Brittle metal isn't good."

"Actually, because of it's strength, it can take a lot of force. Brittle doesn't mean weak, it just means it shatters instead of bends. Anyway, I've already replaced the shitty tires they gave me, with tires that provide great grip. Air intake is already taken care of, I just called in a custom performance chip that will allow more air to go into the Supercharger engine. With the increased fuel, and the decreased weight, I've got to... am I boring you?" Naruto asked Yukari when he saw her panties, she sat down and toyed with one of his wrenches by tossing it between her hands, not minding her exposed panties.

They were pink, she went and changed her panties.

"Not really, I'm just surprised... you seem to know a lot about cars and stuff, as if you are able to drive."

Naruto took out his wallet and showed off something that got both girls to look surprised.

"You're able to drive!?"

"Well, yeah, my Mom was part of a biker gang, so when I was a kid she was always working on her ride. Anyway, since I'm about 40% done, lets take a break. You want to pull a prank, or just have some fun?" Naruto asked Yukari with a grin. He might have only been working on his bike for 6 hours, but he was nearly finished with it compared to the amount of time he had to work on it.

Yukari shook her head.

"I want to help you out-"

"-he isn't even letting me help." Mizore interrupted the request.

"Sure thing Yukari, come here, I'll show you how to attach a Supercharger onto the engine of a motorcycle, it's a tricky process... totally not street legal for the most part either. Combined with the performance chip and the super light weight metal, this motorcycle will be super fast... but _damn_ will it be dangerous. Even more so considering I'm modifying it to be able to inject... sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with red cheeks, realizing he was going off and running his mouth again.

"No! Actually, it's really cool you can do this! Can I help with the... dual exhaust?" Yukari just listed off something he had mentioned earlier. "What does it do?" Yukari asked Naruto, and she saw multiple pipes leading from the engine.

Naruto hummed.

"Well, exhaust in general gets rid of 'exhaust' from the engine, but the exhaust can only get rid of so much at a time. This places restrictions on what the engine can do, so with a _true_ dual exhaust instead of a simple catalytic converter, I can vastly decrease the restrictions on an engine. I enhance this further with a performance chip that removes some of the limiters on the engine itself." Naruto explained to her with a wide and growing grin. He crawled and traced his finger along each metal part that he would show to Yukari, and he saw her understand it for the most part.

Mizore felt like steam was coming out of her ears.

The IQ of this conversation was too high for her to understand.

"I'm a dum dum."

"Okay, so basically... it... helps the engine _breath_ easier right?" Yukari simplified it.

Thumbs up from Naruto.

"Exactly, and the Supercharger forces even more air into the internal combustion, which makes the rate of the combustions per engine cycle much higher. This consumes more fuel though, so you have to upgrade the fuel tank, which adds weight."

"Which is why you used a strong, but light and brittle, metal for everything... to lower the total weight, so the increase in weight would be not only negated, but reversed." Yukari didn't understand the motor-head lingo at all, but using context clues and what she had already heard Naruto say, she could figure out each individual part of why he was doing what he was doing. "... but for a 2 wheel vehicle, this much speed would be hard to handle alone." Yukari explained the simple math of speed.

One person would have trouble controlling such a ride, an open air ride, at such speeds for sure.

"And where does the horsepower come in?" Mizore tried to include herself.

"... Horsepower is literally just torque multiplied by rpm, divided by a constant." Naruto explained to her, since she just asked something kind of weird. "Anyway, I want to streamline the motorcycle itself. Since they were building professional race cars, I need to pull out all the stops to show them I'm better. They will be riding two to a car, a navigator and a driver... we've already decided to do an entire lap around the property of Youkai Academy... which is pretty damn massive."

Mizore was sulking, wishing that she were smarter so that she could understand this conversation at least a little bit.

"So do YOU need a navigator?"

"I can do that, I can read a map." Mizore offered her services.

"Well, at the speeds _this baby_ will go at, reading a map is pointless. I would prefer to do this alone, since Motoboner is a real thing. The vibrations this baby will cause, and the sheer power... any man that doesn't pop a rod riding this girl isn't a real man." Naruto rubbed his unfinished bike affectionately.

"I want to ride with you!" Yukari and Mizore raised their hands together.

"I see both of you can really see the beauty behind this, I don't need help... but how could I ever deny somebody so desperate to race at least a chance. Mizore, you can join me for the test drive, but Yukari since you're a genius, you can memorize the map and guide me while I control the bike during the race... though we should do a test lap." Naruto couldn't even dream of denying his ladies the amazing feel of going fast, the open air in their hair as they felt the sheer power underneath them.

"Well, I do want to feel something." Yukari was somewhat honest as her nose bled.

"... I want to feel your-" Mizore started to flat out admit it, before Yukari covered her mouth and pulled her to the side.

Into the bushes.

**-In the Bushes-**

"Listen, I know we're rivals for Naruto's attention... but we can agree that he's dense as a brick... maybe more. If you flat out admit that you just want to feel up his dick, then he's going to be offended for real." Yukari whispered to Mizore as she kept an eye on Naruto, who was staring at the bush she had dragged Mizore into.

"Why? It's true, I want his dick to pump a baby into me."

"Me too... minus the baby thing, which is why we should be respectful to his passion. He really likes motorcycles it seems, and I would really he didn't feel we were abusing his passion to do something dirty." Yukari wanted Mizore to clearly understand why it would be bad for them to make a mockery of Naruto's joy for this contest.

Mizore thought it over.

"You're offering a truce."

"Not a truce, a temporary ceasefire at most. Naruto likes cuties with booties, so... if you can agree to the ceasefire, we can both show off our assets. The playing field will be even-"

"You're a kid-"

"I've got a good ass, even if my boobs are flat. I might lose to you in height, boobs, figure, legs, overall sexiness... but my butt is what I'm proud of. Anyway, if I do this alone... Naruto won't let me do it, and you don't know anything about motorcycles so he will _never_ let you join the race. If I let you ride with him, then I get to race with him... if I race with him, then _you_ get to ride with him." Yukari simplified it to a way that Mizore would be able to see the benefit behind what she was getting at.

"Hey, are you two done-"

"Just a minute!"

"You're skill a kid."

"Actually, due to the small age gap between Naruto and I... legally speaking, we can pursue a relationship so long as we can prove that our relationship is serious, and I can prove I have an understanding for what I'm getting into. You see Mizore, I might be a couple years younger... but I'm far more mature than you where it counts... my brain-"

"I can freeze you solid." Mizore threatened as her hand turned into ice, looking at Yukari with killing intent.

Yukari froze, but not literally.

"Anyway, I'm _young_ and you're a _stalker_... we both are at a disadvantage, I'll be the first to admit... my sex appeal is different, my adorable flat chest aside... and _when_ Naruto learns that you are _not_ training your stealth, and actually ARE stalking him... not to mention stealing his boxers-"

"-I like how they smell, the scent helps me sleep better-"

"... You're a pervert... you... are... a pervert."

"Says the bisexual loli." Mizore calmly stated back to Yukari, who puffed her chest out in pride.

"Hey Naruto, which one of us is sexier!?" Yukari shouted out of the bushes.

"Mizore is."

Mizore puffed her chest out with pride, a neutral look on her face when she got that answer back, and Yukari sulked.

"Still... ceasefire... you can further your goal... and I can try and raise my apparently non-existant sex-appeal..." Yukari curled up into a ball, while Mizore, now fufilled with the understanding that Naruto found her more sexy than Yukari, reached down and nodded her head at Yukari.

"Ceasefire."

A shaky and completely unreliable alliance had been born.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The KING

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Taking a break.

Taking a break, more like, Naruto had already finished his bike with some mechanical help from Yukari while Mizore watched from the bushes. That was how it went, Yukari was a genius, and as Naruto explained everything to her, her knowledge quickly grew to the point that he could leave her alone with machine's parts as he put together everything important. With the two of them working hard together, it took a mere 6 hours for the two of them to finish his bike.

More than enough time for Naruto to start a work out.

"So, how do you like my butt on you?"

"You and Mizore together aren't much weight for me to really challenge myself with, thankfully this tree is more than able to make up for it. Stamina training is important, but I can't neglect my speed training either." Naruto explained in a deadpan. He was carrying both Yukari and Mizore on his back, with Mizore's hands on his right shoulder, and Yukari's on his left, the two of them pushing their knees into his back as his hands with to their bottoms to hold them steady.

When Yukari offered to be a weight for his training, Mizore stepped up and decided to add her own weight to the equation.

Sadly, Yukari was small and Mizore was a thin girl, neither of them weighed enough to force him to exert himself to increase the difficulty of his training.

"Not what she meant." Mizore pointed out.

"Yeah... sure something isn't getting harder for you, as you touch my small, sexy-"

"Well, it's kind of difficult to keep both of you balanced properly while running. I'm trying to not make you two feel unstable, so that does make things a little harder for me balance-wise. Multi-tasking while training allows me to do multiple training forms together." Naruto explained with a grin on his face. Yukari and Mizore actually shared a look, and face palmed together when Yukari's sexual... _directly sexual_, message was completely missed by their dense idiot.

"Makes sense, you're just a kid... he wouldn't feel anything from touching-"

"Of course, how soft your asses are really makes this a challenge to keep you balanced... so good on you two for keeping yourselves in shape, and keeping your bodies healthy." Naruto ran with the two of them puffing their chests out in pride.

Mizore, who had a real chest size, sent a superior look to Yukari, who ignored it and pat her flat chest with a grin.

Naruto had a _tree trunk_ tied to his waist that he was dragging it with them.

"He complimented-"

"Yukari is a sexy little queen!"

"The fuck... _that_ is what the alarm sounds like when it goes off?" Naruto asked when that sound came from his pocket, and he saw the buzzer that he gave to Moka, the other end, going off like crazy. Naruto looked at it, and he saw a tiny little map on it with an orange dot and a red dot, the orange dot being him and the red dot being Moka, with both a langitude and longitude, so he could tell that she was on top of the club buildings, and she was mostly staying in the same spot.

Naruto untied the tree from his waist, and he broke into a full sprint towards the location given to him by the buzzer.

"What I'm doing, is trying to instill in you an understanding of my charm. I might be lacking-"

"Moka in trouble, gotta go save her, we can discuss why you're trying to turn me into a lolicon later. I gave her that buzzer for a reason, and it seems that Gin showed those true colors... _good thing too_, training is getting boring. Getting my blood pumping with a real fight before the race, that will be great." Naruto let out a growl of excitement, and his joy of being able to get a great fight was so strong that it radiated off his body.

You could feel it.

You could _see_ the fighting intent.

"You... are giving off killing intent."

"That is because I'm going to murder Gin, if Moka pressed that button, that means Gin is trying to rape her. I don't mind perverts peeking or _looking_, but you touch, and I murder." Naruto stated with a vicious smile. Mizore just nodded her head and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair as Naruto carried the two of them at a very good speed, they were making very fast time.

Naruto kicked down a school door, and ran towards the stairs, before he started to run up them as if they were flat ground.

Naruto's grin got wider.

It became _bloodthirsty_.

'He's... what is _he_ feeling... I can feel two huge monster energies up there.' Mizore thought as she watched Naruto's grin turn into huge excitement.

They were almost at the top.

**-With Moka-**

"If you want to have a chance with me dog-breath, hit the gym first... until then..." Moka paused as she kicked the werewolf known as Gin in the face, hard enough to send him flying across the roof, shattering the steel bars on the edges, and knocking him over the edge. Gin, now larger and in his full monster form, went flying over the edge and started to fall down to the darkness below.

Just as Naruto, carrying Yukari and Mizore, came through the door to the rooftop.

"Hey, I'm here to!... The FUCK, did you just throw a dog off the roof!?"

Naruto came to the roof just in time to see the muzzle of some kind of canine falling over the edge of the rooftop, down to the ground below. Naruto let Mizore and Yukari get off of his back and started to walk towards, seeing the scene in front of him.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and... Moka?

Moka's hair was silver, and her eyes were blood red... but she had the same general dangerous aura about her that Naruto had felt deep in her before. Only this time that aura was on the outside, and not hidden on the inside. Other than that, it was clear that she was the same person to him.

"I guess you could say that... Naruto Uzumaki."

"So _that_ is what he was?" Yukari looked over the edge, and saw Gin laying on his back on the ground, seeing a werewolf was something else. They were S-Class super monsters for a reason, realistically, only another S-Class super monster could defeat them, which Moka clearly was.

She, a _Vampire_, known as the king of monsters.

Naruto walked towards Moka with narrowing eyes.

"I came here to kill Gin, but it seems he isn't here, and you just did something horrible." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes.

Moka raised an eyebrow, but she seemed interested.

"I see... Tsukune, keep my Rosary for me a little longer, I want to see where this goes. I knew it when I first sensed you, you're a strong fighter. Do you still want to spar to the death?" Moka asked as she raised a hand up, in a knife strike form, and offered a challenge to Naruto. Now that she was out and about, and her weak outer self wasn't in control, she could see what this Uzumaki had to offer her.

"G-guys... we're on the same side... in the same club-"

"Shut up Tsukune, let the monsters fight each other." Naruto and Moka snapped at Tsukune, who yelped and backed away.

Naruto's angry scowl turned into a grin.

*BOOM*

Moka's fist made contact with Naruto's cheek, a calm smile over her face when she pushed him back several steps from where he started.

"Oh shit... this is bad... those two monsters fighting isn't going to end well for anyone." Kurumu whispered to herself when she saw Naruto stay standing.

Naruto stood firm, and he looked at Moka with his lip bleeding.

He showed all of his teeth with his smile.

"Now _that_ was a good punch, I felt that with my entire body. The speed you threw it with was great, and your form was nearly perfect, you only have 3 openings I could counterattack you when you threw it." Naruto commented as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Moka's calm smile shifted into a scowl.

"Openings, my form was flawless."

"Oh? Then attack me again." Naruto didn't need to fear her hesitation when she came at him again. She threw a right hook at him as the distance between them might as well not have been there. Naruto smoothly shifted his body so that her arm went behind his back, and he wrapped both of his arms around her arm. With a strong flex of his arms, Moka's arm bent backwards as her elbow gave out with a loud snap.

Moka withdrew her arm, her elbow bending the wrong way, a grin on her face as Naruto stepped forward towards her and slammed his fist into her nose.

He took several steps back as well when blood came from her nose, after snapping her elbow back into place, she wiped the blood from her nose. Taking her jacket off, Moka rolled the sleeves of her shirt up and smiled to herself.

"So my form isn't as flawless as I thought, I've still got area to improve. Rather, the last time I've faced somebody on this level has simply been too long. I've only fought weaklings since coming here."

"What's going on... they seem so calm." Tsukune whispered as Mizore and Yukari joined him and Kurumu in watching this battle.

Kurumu was shivering.

Moka and Naruto were both radiating killing intent.

"They aren't calm, they are testing the water. Naruto and Moka are judging each other, and now they've both taking each other's non-serious punches. Naruto's muscles... I've never seen them tremble like this." Mizore was an expert on what Naruto's muscles looked like when he was excited.

He was literally trembling with it.

"Moka is a Vampire-"

*BOOM*

Yukari stopped walking when Naruto and Moka punched each other with far more power than they attacked each other with previously. Naruto took Moka's punch to his right arm, blocking it, as his own punch was blocked as Moka raised her knee up. The ground underneath the two of them cracked when they dug their feet deep into it just to keep from being blasted away by their enemies attacks.

Naruto was behind Moka the next second, and she was facing the other direction already swinging her leg down at him from above.

He shifted his balance as he foot shattered the ground he was at, and Naruto dodged a left swing by Moka as he shoved his forehead into her jaw. Her head jerked up, before she elbowed him in the shoulder and knocked him a few steps back. Those steps meant nothing though as Moka went on the offensive and kicked him in the side of the head.

"She's going to kill him!"

Naruto's body vanished as the kick went through his head, showing that Naruto ducked underneath the kick, with Moka's eyes blinking in surprise.

'He's fast enough to produce small scale afterimages...' Moka thought as she danced on one foot and swung around to come full force with a second, third, and fourth kick. She aimed her kicks at any vital area that she could easily access. He dodged the first kick, but the next two kicks he took full force to his biceps. He walked forward as he took those two kicks, before he punched her in the center of her chest. 'What the hell kind of fighting style is this, this isn't any martial art I've ever seen?' Moka thought as the wind was knocked out of her.

Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Those are some kicks... you seem rusty though, like you haven't been in a good fight in awhile. Lets see how much of that rust can get shaken off." Naruto stepped forward.

Moka felt what happened before she saw it.

'What the hell kind of monster is he?' Moka thought as her cheek indented, as well as several other parts of her body took the form of his fist when she took a barrage of punches. She glanced at Naruto as she was knocked away from him, and she saw an absolutely bloodthirsty look in his eyes. '... Is he a Vampire... a Kyuubi?' Moka couldn't sense _any_ monster energy in his body at all.

Her own Vampiric ability was the ability to convert her massive monster energy into raw strength, her species was the only species who had that ability.

This strength.

Naruto's strength was _raw physical strength_.

"Raaaaaaah!" Moka converted as much of her energy into physical strength as she could, to the point that her monster aura was visible for a few brief moments.

Naruto tensed his body up.

"Woooooooooah!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as his entire body became as hard as a rock, before Naruto relaxed his body completely. Moka raised her fists up and glared at Naruto, while in total relaxation, Naruto raised his fists up.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all fell to their knees.

Tsukune was gasping for breath and holding the railing, unable to sense the energy coming from Moka's body, but the horrible feelings of killing intent physically affecting his body. A human like him was unable to sense monster energy at all, but even he could tell just how dangerous this battle.

"Now that my muscles are all relaxed, I'll be able to draw out even more of my power. Nice little glowing trick, and I really like those eyes of yours." Naruto took a step forward.

Moka _saw one step_.

In one visible step, he crossed the distance between them and swung at her chest and nailed her in the ribs. As she took the blow and spat blood out of her mouth, she responded with a knee to the center of his chest. She felt a crunch as she broke something, and she grinned to herself through the blood.

*POW*

Her grin faded when she took a heavy attack to the side of her head when Naruto ignored his own broken ribs and cracked her head. He didn't let up either, with his other fist, he smashed it into the face and knocked her off her feet. She back flipped and landed on her feet, using a hand to cover her face in pain as she dodged a third attack.

"What kind of monster are you?" Moka blocked a kick with both of her arms, and grabbed his leg as quickly as she could. He jumped up with one leg, and kicked her in the neck to force her to let go. She vanished from view as she shattered the rooftop underneath her, and she grabbed his face and threw him into the air.

Naruto laughed.

"Now this is the fight I've been waiting for!"

Moka smiled when she heard that.

"You're right, none of these questions matter, lets just enjoy this moment right here!" Moka shouted out when she realized something.

She was having fun.

She jumped after Naruto, but he grabbed her by the face when she got on his level, and smacked her back down to the rooftop. He landed on top of her with both of his feet crushing her stomach, before he slammed his knees into her chest, and finally his fist into her face. She leaned up and smashed her face into his own, knocking him off of her, for all of one second before he returned to the attack, and she jumped back to her feet.

"We've got to stop them!" Tsukune called out to the others.

"How, it's too super monsters fighting, we'll just get killed." Kurumu winced when she saw Moka take a right hook to the ribs, as her bones cracked under Naruto's fist.

Mizore jumped a little when she saw Moka return a blow to Naruto's arm, and she heard a snapping sound as the bone in his arm cracked. He ignored it, and he used that very arm to punch Moka in the stomach, lifting her up into the air, before he threw her into the railing.

Yukari was covering her eyes.

"We'll just get killed..." Tsukune repeated what she said, gripping his fist as he watched Moka get hurt over and over.

Why was Moka smiling!?

Moka kicked Naruto in the face, and sent him flying across the entire rooftop, slamming him into part of a wall. The wall collapsed on top of him, covering him and burying in bricks and concrete, lowering her leg she didn't want a single step closer to him.

The rubble shifted as Naruto stood up through it, getting back up after having part of a building collapsed on top of him.

"You just took a lot of damage, you won't be able to fight much more." Moka commented as she raised her fists up to fight anyway.

Naruto spat blood out of his mouth, but simply wiped his lips and grinned at her.

"A lot of damage? I can keep fighting, this barely anything. Even if you break my bones, I'll just use my muscles to hold them in place. I can keep fighting for as long as I want, so lets keep going." Naruto flexed his arm, and through sheer muscle power, he snapped his broken arm back into place and moved it around.

Moka and Naruto rushed forward together.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"... Fall... go down already." Moka grinned through bloody teeth, her entire body damaged and bruised. With a couple of good night's sleep, she would be healed from this. She looked at Naruto, who was still standing tall and strong. Her Vampire body was allowing her to stave off exhaustion, and push some of the damage to the side for the most part.

No matter how many times she hit him, he continued.

Moka only had enough energy to launch one more full power attack, after that point, she would get weaker and weaker. Meaning if she wanted to win, she would need to do it with her very next attack.

"Incredible, they are so evenly matched." Yukari whispered, having continued watching the fight awhile back.

Both fighters seemed to be equally damaged.

"You've got one good attack left in you Moka... if you don't end this with your next attack, you'll start getting weaker. That aura I've sensed from you... that dangerous feeling, it's smaller. Very well, lets settle this in one more attack... I won't dodge or block your attack." Naruto stated as he readied himself with a grin on his face.

Moka blinked, before she nodded her head.

"Then, out of respect, I won't block or dodge your attack either. What will happen, will I score my Perfect Hit, or will you use your Power. Either way, one of us is going to die." Moka stated as she put all of her remaining energy, and focused it into her stronger leg. She watched Naruto crack his neck, before he lowered himself.

They moved.

Moka launched a final kick at Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's attack hit first, and he punched her dead in the stomach, not dodging or blocking her kick. Naruto's fist sank deep into her gut, as she spat out all of the air in her lungs, and was imbedded into the concrete, and Naruto stood up and looked down at her with a victorious look to his eyes.

Moka's eyes were rolled into the back of her head.

"That was a good fight, the second best fight I've ever had in my life. Get stronger Moka, so next time we fight, we can truly fight with all of our strength." Naruto, bloody and beaten, turned away and walked proudly with Tsukune and Kurumu absolutely floored.

The Mighty Vampire, the King of Monsters, the S-class super monster, had been defeated.

"Wh-what kind of monster is he?" Kurumu whispered with her eyes widening when she realized something even more horrifying than Naruto beating Moka.

He never took his monster form.

'Wonder why her hair and eyes were different colors... wonder if Moka likes to dye her hair or something... either way... this was a better fight than anything I had experienced so far at this school.' Naruto had Yukari and Mizore join him.

"Naruto... what kind of monster are you?" Mizore flat out asked him.

Naruto grinned.

"The kind that never gives up."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The QUEEN

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_I lost._

To say that Moka was shocked was an understatement, she was many things, and she was also not many things. She was shocked, surprised, angry, impressed, and happy all at the same time that she had found an opponent who could not only stand against her as an equal, but surpass her at her best in single combat. The true Moka, her inner Vampire self that she had sealed away by her rosary, was deep in thought as her Outer Self slept peacefully and healed from the damage that she had taken from the fight.

She was shocked that she lost.  
She was surprised that she lost to a monster who had not even transformed to fight her.  
She was angry with herself for losing.  
She was impressed with Naruto for his strength, and she was impressed with his skill as well. She was overall impressed with the quality of the man that she had traded fists with.  
She was happy to have met such a fighter, and she was happy with the fight itself.

_Naruto Uzumaki, you are an interesting man. The next time I meet you face to face, I wish to have a conversation about your training methods._

That was not strength born from monster heritage.

His body, his skill, his stubborness was all born from hard work and sheer guts. She respected that greatly, as a Vampire, she had trained very little to attain the strength she had. Her fighting skills and techniques required a little training, but her strength and speed required absolutely no training at all. It was natural to her, her martial arts were rather basic, but with her strength and speed, she didn't need to be the best of the best at martial arts, she just overpowered her opponents.

He, Naruto, matched her through his effort.

**-With Naruto-**

"Ah... tatata... tatatata." Naruto hissed as Yukari tended to the wounds that he had gotten from his fight with Moka. His body was covered in bruises, and he had grazes all over himself. Mizore was somewhere, hiding and spying, on what was happpening. A good thing too, in his current state, without Mizore and Yukari both around to watch each other, he trusted neither of them not to try anything.

Yukari looked at his injuries.

"Man, most people who fight _those_ kind usually die." Yukari was impressed and awed at what she had scene.

She had seen a true Vampire, a beautiful woman who had captivated the lesbian parts of her heart. What little of her heart didn't belong to Naruto, now belonged to Moka, after seeing how beautiful she looked in her fight with Naruto. What she wouldn't give to just smother her face between Naruto's chest muscle, and Moka's tits.

She had also seen that Vampire get the shit kicked out of them.

"Meh, I've fought stronger... she kind of reminds me of the other person I fought though. Either way, I can't wait to fight Moka again when she brings that alternate personality back out." Naruto grinned as he clenched his fist. He almost couldn't wait until he got to fight Moka again, he wanted to draw that other Moka out and fight her all over all. "Actually... I want to fight somebody even stronger than her, somebody more like Aqua." Naruto grinned a bloodthirsty grin.

Yukari blinked.

Mizore, hiding in the closet, blinked as well.

"Who is Aqua?"

"The strongest person I've ever fought... she was trying to kill me, and it was a fun fight for sure. Still, I didn't like how the fight ended." Naruto gripped his fist even tighter in annoyance as he remembered the day he fought the strongest opponent he had ever faced. "She did the same glowy thing Moka did too... only her eyes were pink, not red... and her hair was a beautiful raven. Her strength was my equal, the first and only person to ever bring me to a draw. Her hands were like blades that cut through everything, and it took everything I had to counter her." Naruto's smile morphed into a challenging one as he remembered her.

Her short black hair.  
Those calm pink eyes.  
That lithe body, trained and honed to perfection, the perfect petite figure made for murder and assassination.

Aqua Shuzen.

"Your... equal?" Mizore asked as she peeked from the closet. "I thought you treated everyone you fought as your equal?"

"Treating somebody as my equal, and me calling somebody my equal are different things. I fight all challengers with the respect they deserve for fighting me. Aqua was the first and only person I didn't beat... in our fight, it ended in a draw." Naruto remembered that moment so clearly.

**-2 Years Previously-**

"You... you're good boy..." Aqua spoke as she held her bleeding arm, grinning with blood coming from her mouth. Her hair was a mess, having taken a lot of blows to the head from her unpredictable opponent. She had taken a knee as well, having taken too much damage to even be able to stand under her own power. "I see why people want you assassinated... you... one of you weaklings was able to become strong enough to fight me on even grounds. I commend your bravey and skill."

"You're a bitch for trying to kill me, but damn if this wasn't fun. Lets go another round, and another... lets savor this fight until the last second." Naruto struggled to stay standing, unable to take a step forward even if he wanted to.

Aqua wasn't able to stand up, but Naruto wasn't able to walk forward.

Aqua pointed at him with a steady finger.

"You're strong, and you're only going to get stronger. This isn't even close to the limit of your power, and my power is still growing. So... how about this Uzumaki Naruto, a deal." Aqua offered as she raised a hand up towards him, changing from pointing, to offering him her hand. He didn't take her hand, but she didn't lower it either.

"A deal."

He was interested.

"I've fought no man like you before, I'm interested in how strong you can become. So, train and get stronger, become a greater man. Then, one day I'll appear in front of you once more and test you, if you've reached the peak of your strength... we fight again. If I win, you die, and if you win, then I'm yours." Aqua offered her own hand in marraige to the interesting boy, easily and without any restraint.

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Why would I want that?"

...

"Because, you've fallen for me already... this is the first time you've ever fought somebody who really challenged you, isn't it? You've always existed, surrounded by weaklings who don't understand you... you're alone, isolated, and feared because of that strength. That inhuman strength you possess, I don't fear you, I want that strength to become greater... become a man worthy of Aqua Shuzen." Aqua stated as she extended her hand further still. She was smirking at Naruto, as if she understood something by fighting him that nobody else would understand.

Naruto took her hand.

**-Present Day-**

'Aqua... you better be getting stronger too, because I'm going to keep growing. You, the assassin sent to kill me, were the best fight I've ever had and I can't wait to see how strong you will become either.' Naruto thought with his eyes narrowed in challenge.

Moka was a close second to the challenge he could remember from his encounter with Aqua, the two were so very similar that it was nearly impossible for him to not compare them. He didn't understand why Moka reminded him so much of Aqua, but it was amazing to him that for the first time in years, he had felt that same feeling he got when he fought Aqua.

"So who is Aqua?"

"Don't know, I just know that she was awesome, and I want to fight her again." Naruto didn't need to know the simple details like who she was, or what she was.

She was strong.  
He wanted to fight her again when she was even stronger.  
Everything else didn't matter.

Naruto stood up, and he grabbed his jacket.

He was too excited to sit down and heal from his injuries.

He needed to train some of this excitement out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 They Had Their Reasons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was tense.

Mizore and Yukari stared at Tsukune and Kurumu, as they watched Naruto and Moka walking towards the same clubroom from different directions. Yukari's medicine had healed Naruto right up, while Moka's vampire biology healed her injuries, so neither of them were injured anymore from the fight. Still, the fact that the two of them had a fight to the near-death with the vampire losing the fight was going to create a lot of tension.

'This guy beat Inner Moka... if he finds out I'm human, he'll kill me instantly.' Tsukune gulped when he saw Naruto yawning, and he saw Naruto's sharp canines. They weren't vampire in size, but they were bigger and sharper than average for sure. He grabbed his neck as a self-defense motion, before Kurumu looked at him.

Yukari stared at Naruto curiously.

'Is he going to challenge Moka to a fight again?' Yukari thought her own question.

Moka and Naruto got withint arm's reach of each other, and everyone froze in terror over what could happen in the next few seconds.

Yukari's Mental Scenerio: Moka transforms and fights Naruto again to defend her honor.  
Mizore's Mental Scenerio: Naruto beats up Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari and then proceeds to make vicious love to her while getting her pregnant. (Mizore's inner _hopes_)  
Kurumu's Mental Scenerio: Naruto kills Moka while she is unsealed.  
Tsukune's Mental Scenerio: Naruto kills all of them.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Afternoon Moka-chan."

_None of their ideas happened._

Naruto and Moka greeted each other rather normally, neither of them even mentioning what had happened not long ago. There was no tension between the two of them in the slightest, with Moka being her usual friendly self. Naruto was always pretty friendly with people, so it wasn't that surprising actually that he was friendly as well. He was pretty laid back, unless he had somebody he wanted to fight. Actually, now that all of them put some thought into it, Naruto and Moka were similar enough that normal Naruto was like Outer Moka, and Fighting Spirit Naruto was like Inner Moka.

"Good morning guys, can't wait to get started on club stuff." Kurumu took the initiative and waved a hand at the other group, with a cheery tone to her voice.

Mizore just nodded her head to Kurumu.

_"Outer, ask Naruto-kun-"_

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked when her seal spoke to her, since her inner vampire never used kun for anyone. Usually she was very informal with people, and just called them by their first names since she viewed most beneath her in status. To hear her being affectionate with somebody was a sign that she held a vast amount of respect for them.

Everyone froze again when Moka asked Naruto a question.

"Yeah Moka-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin.

He was just friendly, so he called her Moka-chan.

_"-ask him if he wants to spar a couple of times a week. I want to train together with him, see we can hone each other's fangs. I had fun fighting him, and I want you to spend more of my time with him. Get Tsukune to unseal us more often for sure."_

"Oh... um... hey Naruto-kun, do you think maybe... we can train together a couple-"

"Naw, I don't want to train with this weaker you. Now, if you ever switch back to the beautiful Moka-chan, let me know and I'll train anytime you want. I had a lot of fun fighting you when you were like that, and I really want to hone each other's fists." Naruto rejected and accepted her before she could even finish. Moka didn't know how to take that, but she looked over and saw something that made her freeze a little.

Mizore was glaring death at her, ice cold death that was filled with jealousy and envy..

Tsukune sighed in relief.

"Well, Uzumaki-"

"Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, I'm not one for formalities most of the time... I also accept Naruto-sama and Naruto-dono." Naruto gave Tsukune a thumbs up.

Moka was still a little stunned.

'The way he talks... it's like he and Inner... are a lot alike.'

_'Of course we're a lot alike... I'm a S-class Super Monster, and he's a real monster of a man. I was born powerful, and he earned that strength. To think, somebody of his species could become this strong alone makes his worthy of my respect. Naruto-kun and I are much alike, though we are also very different. The strongest monster species, defeated by a-'_

"Well Naruto, you see, I was just wondering what you thought of this school. Since you're joining the Newspaper club like us, what kind of articles will you write?" Tsukune asked Naruto, snapping Moka out of her conversation with her sealed personality. She missed what herself said to her, when she saw the two men sit down across from each other in the clubroom.

"I'm going for cooking and fashion for sure." Kurumu added to the conversation a little.

"... Stalking techniques..."

Nobody needed to question who muttered that.

"I'll do general articles over what happens around the school, school events and such. I'm pretty good with making sentences into paragraphs." Yukari would help out with the boring stuff. She was intelligent, so editor was a position that fit her very well. Since they were a club, they were going to be expected to help each other.

Naruto hummed in thought.

He was a member of a club, so he did owe it to them to give this his all.

_"-so, while he isn't an S-class species... I can't say that I'm uninterested in knowing more about him. While I would like to take a day or two to undo this seal and go shopping with him, that would damage the seal too much. So, I'll just have to settle with having Tsukune undo this seal a couple of times a week and talk to him while sparring. Well, communicate that to him."_

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm sure that your articles will be very interesting, all the same." Moka did no such thing as communicate such a long and lengthy message. She smiled awkwardly, while being encouraging.

...

_'Tell him Outer! I'm fine allowing you to be the dominant personality, and stay silent sealed away, but this is something I demand that you do for me!'_

"Well, I want to write something cool... maybe training, physical health, and other ways for students to get stronger and stay in shape. Of course, maybe I can do a history of different martial arts moves. One of my favorite moves is the roundhouse kick." Naruto stood up and made a kicking motion.

"... The history of a kick?"

_'I am very interested, please Naruto-kun, continue.'_

"He can't hear you." Moka whispered to herself.

_'You refuse to convey my words.'_

"Well, you see, the roundhouse kick was a kick that was founded in America, and was used by railyard workers. You see, trains rotations were started by these kicks. To think, these kicks that were just people starting trains, become integrated into nearly every martial arts." Naruto started to show off the different forms of roundhouse kick as they had been implemented into other martial arts.

Mizore clapped her hands.

"... I think you should focus on something that will reach a wider audience Naruto, but good idea." Yukari gently denied his idea, since most monster's weren't fighting freaks like Naruto was. Most monsters were violent, but 99% of them didn't know martial arts at all. They just relied on brute strength and natural ability. The history of martial arts moves was interesting, but not something most at the school would care to read about.

Tsukune gulped when a kick came disturbingly close to him, but he nodded his head.

"Well, nothing says you can't write about it. It does sound pretty cool, I want to stick with writing about school life and how it compares to where I come from. I think it would be good to give a side by side comparison." Tsukune was sure that he could make it sound like he was just a monster that lived in the human world, if he wrote articles about the human world in such a way.

_'Outer, convey my words already-'_

"-Naruto-kun, if I can switch to the other me, will you train with me a couple nights a week? Please?" Moka asked, knowing that this wasn't going end if she didn't at least ask Naruto. She knew the answer before she got it, and she looked at Tsukune, and she sent him an apologetic smile.

She was going to have to intrude on his time, and ask him a couple of favors from now on, but she would explain the situation to him.

"Go for it!" Kurumu excitedly shouted.

She had her reasons, a chance to get Moka to fall for somebody that wasn't Tsukune.

"Go for it." Yukari's nose started to bleed, and she grinned a perverted grin when she realized the chances this would provide her.

She had her reasons, a Naruto injured by training would mean that she could rub her medicine all over his body.

"Go for it." Mizore whispered with a hateful look at Moka, since she could use this to her advantage as well.

She had her reasons, a Naruto that was weakened by training would be easier to capture sexually.

Gin walked in the room, saw Naruto and Moka, and then walked back out.

He had his reasons.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Reason He Is Terrifying

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

*BOOM*

"You see what I'm doing wrong, because I don't know why it doesn't work."

Naruto had never had a sparring buddy before, so he wasn't sure how it was suppose to go. He and Moka had finished their sparring 15 minutes previously, since it wasn't a true fight, they just continued to spar until one of them landed first blood on the other. No winners or losers, but healthy sparring to the not-death.

Naruto showed Moka a technique that he had been working on.

"Hmmm, this technique is... familiar to me, but I don't recall why. Either way, can I see you do it again?" Moka asked Naruto with an analytical look on her face. She was happy he was showing her a technique, but if he made up the technique or copied it, she was unsure. She just knew that she had seen a similar technique to it used before.

All she saw was Naruto use his hand like a sword and cut down a tree.

She saw Naruto frown, before he looked down at his right hand, and he flexed it a couple of times. Naruto walked over towards a large boulder that stood in front of a tombstone, one of the many tombstones that littered the school grounds. Students died at the school quite frequently over the years it would seem.

"I don't know what it's called... but I remember getting hit by it, and I memorized what it felt like. Something feels like I'm doing it wrong though." Naruto stated as he flatted his hand into a sword, and swung it. The boulder exploded, but at the same time, instead of going flying into chunks, it exploded into a perfectly cut boulder. A perfect cut the length of Naruto's arm going down the center of it.

Moka frowned.

"No, you're using whatever that is correctly. Why do you think you're using it wrong... are you okay?" Moka asked as she crossed her arms and walked over to him, his right arm going dead limp at his side. Naruto winced in pain, but he flexed his arm and forced it to move again. Now his arm was visibly shaking from the effort it was taking to move his arm. "That technique, it has a harsh recoil on you doesn't it?" Moka could understand why.

He was doing something amazing.

Naruto was using Yojutsu, monster arts that relied on Yoki, the spirit energy of monsters. Instead, he was human and he had _no yoki_ at all. Vampires could sense yoki easily, and she could sense none of that energy in his body at all. He was a pure human, who had somehow managed to convert his own life force into a bastardized yoki all through sheer effort and willpower alone.

"Yeah, it does... but it hurts less than when I was hit with it. Still, I can only use it for .5 seconds before my hand is useless for awhile. So I've got to be doing something wrong, since the person who hit me with it could use it constantly." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. He looked at the tree and boulder he cut in half, his hand having phased through them like a knife through butter. He hadn't even felt them as he cut through them, and he couldn't even begin to explain how he had done it.

When he had been hit by the technique, it had been like Aqua's hand had both been there and not been there at the same time. So he tried to copy that, and he had a clear mental picture of it, so he forced his body to do it and copy the same feeling that Aqua's hand had left in his chest.

'So that's why he didn't use it in our fight, for one he wasn't trying to kill me, and two he can use it twice before his hand is unable to fight. It's like an unstoppable sword, but it's double-edged.' Moka analyzed the technique's nature, and she looked at Naruto without hatred for him holding back in there fight.

You should never use your strongest technique against a powerful opponent, when the drawbacks could leave you helpless. Not when you wouldn't know if the opponent could dodge or counter those techniques. It was the height of foolishness, but still, the fact he could use it twice at all... no even _once_ at all was amazing.

This _Human_ was a real _Monster_ down to his very soul.

"I've got to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong, you've got the technique down. Factually speaking, you shouldn't even be able to do this at all. It goes against the laws of nature."

"Fuck the laws of nature, nobody can tell me what I can't do, not even my own body." Naruto stated with a challenging grin to himself. "Anyway, when I try to use the technique more than that, this happens." Naruto stated as he raised his hand up.

Moka was splattered by blood, it getting on her face.

The blood vessels in Naruto's arm popped as blood gushed out of random spots, and his bones visibly broke under the stress. Still, Naruto swung his arm and sliced through another tree easily enough, the technique still worked.

"The first time you use it, it weakens your arm. The second time you use it, the power inside of your arm swells up too much, and gathers stress. The third time though, all that stress and power is released at once and destroys parts of your arm." Moka realized as she used her finger to wipe his blood off of her cheek. Naruto wasn't looking at her, so she licked it off of her finger.

Moka blinked.

His blood was absolutely delicious.

Strong flavored, powerful, so full of rich vitality and life that the full bodied flavour just popped and exploded across her tongue. It was sweet and spicy, but it was also savory as well. It was strong and healthy, the blood of a man who kept his body in pristine condition, but it didn't lack the fun flavors of salt and junkfood either. It was less metalic than usual blood, but the metalic flavor only added to the stronger flavors, making one even more appreciate the unique flavor of the blood.

Tsukune had great blood.

Naruto had blood was divine in comparison, there was no contest who was the alpha male going by blood taste alone. Naruto, who had a trained to perfection body, had blood that was honed to such the same degree.

"When I first used it, my arm would explode the second time... but even after 9 months of training, I've only raised my usage of it by one time." Naruto frowned deeply at his own lack of improvement.

There was a reason he couldn't use it in battle.

Moka was shaken from her food bliss.

"We-well..." Moka didn't stutter, she never stuttered even when she was embarrassed at having become euphoric over blood. "You did say your limit was .5 seconds." Moka gave him some credit.

Naruto only frowned.

"It is, and it was when I first used it. I haven't gotten stronger with the technique, I just wait until the last possible moment to unleash the technique. The moment before it hits, and I release it the moment it passes through the object." Naruto hated his own weakness.

He should have mastered this by now.

Moka didn't say anything.

'No, you _have_ mastered the technique... the fact you've mastered such an insanely advanced Yojutsu after only having experienced it once is frankly amazing. You've ignored your own biology as a human and mastered it, it's your human body that is holding you back.' Moka could feel nothing but pity as she saw a man training in a technique he shouldn't be able to master, master the technique, but be unable to use it to it's full potential because his body limited him from it.

Simple explaination.  
If Naruto wasn't human, he would have mastered this technique to such a level that he could use it nonstop with no weakness and no drawbacks. Because he was a human with no yoki though, the fact he was using the technique without yoki was already breaking the limits of what was possible. The drawbacks on his human body were too intense.

If he weren't human though.

**-Another location-**

"... and the day will come, when I see him again... when his potential is at it's peak. Then, I'll finally be reunited with my Naruto-kun and turn him into the monster he deserves to be. I'll give him as much of my blood as it takes to turn him into a Vampire..." Aqua said as she spoke to herself, a dastardly grin on her face. She looked at her arm, where she had a scar that she refused to heal.

The only scar on her entire body.

The scar inflicted on her by Naruto, who despite being human, had been able to draw in combat with her. Not only did he draw against her, but he as a human had gotten a grasp of how yojutsu worked and even used her own technique against her without even realizing it. She didn't even know if he realized what he had done, but he had scarred her arm all the same by using her technique on her... but with _even more power_ than her own technique.

She could see why Naruto had been slatted for assassination.

2 years previously, she had been asked to assassinate a human who she had been told was growing too powerful for a human. The rumors stated that the human body had defeated a group of monsters, in their human forms, and beaten them to the point they were sent to the hospital. A pure human with that power was scary for many monsters, since humans were only able to kill monsters with the use of weapons. A human who could kill them with just his fists alone could change the entire status quo for them all.

"You, a human who didn't even know monsters existed... you battled me, a powerful Vampire, to a stalemate. A 13 year old boy was able to give me a fight that even most Vampires couldn't give me. You deserve to be a Vampire far more than the usual Vampire born with that power." Aqua couldn't wait to see how much he had improved, how strong he had gotten. His potential had been something too great for her to ignore or waste by assassinating.

Not when that strength was so beautiful to her.

He was like the sun itself, and when she had tasted his blood on her fingertips, she had fallen in love with it. His blood was just divine, the blood of somebody who experienced true sorrow, had nothing in the world. The blood of a boy who was able to love others, despite not having a family, not having friends, having nobody in the world to call his own. His blood, his body, his power, and his heart were all beautiful and stunning.

He was the sun, and she was the moon.

"You're mine Naruto-kun, mine and mine alone. Nobody in this world could ever truly experience all you have to offer. I always thought that I only loved my darling sister Moka, but you've proven me wrong... you are the only man I awknowledge... so grow stronger for me, and me alone." Aqua shivered as she thought about what she could experience in the future.

Her next fight with Naruto, she could hardly wait for it, but she needed to be patient.

She so wanted to fight him though, to fight him and make him bleed. She wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp, and she wanted to be beaten to a bloody pulp by him. She didn't want to stop fighting until so much of their blood was splattered across the ground, to the point where she couldn't tell where her blood stopped, and his blood began. Their scents mingling together in a beautiful harmony.

Of course, she wasn't going to play fair.

Once the two of them were too beaten to move, she would have her sister take her and kidnap Naruto, so that she could recover enough of her blood in order to transfer it into Naruto's body. In his weakened state, the transformation would be a simple matter, and it wasn't like Naruto's willpower was so weak as to allow himself to become a ghoul.

**-With Naruto-**

"Well Naruto, sorry to say this, but we have school tomorrow so lets cut our sparring here. Maybe next time, we can have a lunch together as well. We shouldn't spar on an empty stomach." Moka slyly asked for another sparring session, only next time she would like to have a more... romantic little lunch. She had never cooked before in her life, but Outer Moka did it all the time, so she was sure that she could do it.

She felt a spike of yoki, and she looked over to see Mizore hiding behind a bush, glaring death at her but too afraid of her to try and attack her directly.

Well, she could deal with Naruto's stalker when she felt like it.

After all, it was only one stalker, how many could he have?

Somewhere in the world, Aqua sneezed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto is Human.**  
**Naruto is not a Monster, and he has no Monster Blood in him at all.**  
**Neither of his parents were Monsters.**  
**Neither of his parents were descended from Monsters.**  
**Naruto is just a Human.**


	14. Chapter 14 Time for Explainations

**-Study Time with FTDS-  
****Okay, since people STILL don't seem to understand what I'm stating in the story, I'm going to explain it, and explain some other stuff as well.**

**1\. Power Scaling  
**_Why have Naruto this strong at the start of the story?  
_Answer: Inner Moka never once trained through-out the entire Rosario Vampire manga, she helped OTHERS train, but she herself never trained or got any stronger until near the end of the manga where she got a power boost.  
The same with Vampire-Mode Tsukune, when Tsukune got Vampire powers, those powers actually never got stronger. He just got better at using them as the series went on, and trained in how to properly fight with those powers. He did get a power boost near the very end though, like Moka did.  
If you had Inner Moka (start of the series) fight against Kurumu (end of the series) then it would STILL be a somewhat easy win for Moka.  
If you had Inner Moka (start of the series) fight Kurumu and Mizore (start of the series) Moka would win EASILY.  
If you had Inner Moka (start of the series) fight Kurumu and Mizore (end of the series) then Kurumu and Mizore would easily win BECAUSE of the fact they trained together to specifically fight Vampires.

Rosario Vampire has amazing Power Scaling, in that each enemy might not be stronger than the last one, but their abilities make them a challenge for whoever is fighting them.

**2\. Why is this Naruto good at everything?  
**In Kishimoto's One-Shot version of a High School Naruto, that Naruto was good at everything he did. He went from school to school, challenging every club in everything that they were best at. Man or woman, he would challenge everyone who had any skill and dominate them in what they were best at. Be it soccer, martial arts, sumo, it didn't matter what he was challenged at, he always won.  
It's hinted that his past is the reason he has assassins after him (Akatsuki).  
Instead of having physical flaws, Naruto has personality flaws and weaknesses.

**3\. Why doesn't Naruto use his technique with his other hand?  
**When Naruto uses his attack, it builds energy up in his body that is harmful to it. It doesn't matter what hand Naruto uses, if Naruto uses his right hand for 2 attacks, and then his left hand for the 3rd attack, his left hand will be the one that gets extremely injured. Switching back and forth changes nothing, because his body injuring itself is how the negative energies in his body release themselves.  
Naruto tried to only use one hand, so that if he does do permanent damage to his hand, he still has his other hand.

**4\. Why Yukari?**  
Yukari is an interesting character that matures more and more as the series goes on, not only that, but she is the only character that is CONFIRMED to end up with somebody other than the protagonist. It doesn't hurt that she's a Perverted Bisexual who advocates for Harems, and was one of the very first girls to accept and propose the idea of a Harem being a good idea. Not to mention, Yukari really IS just like a smart version of Young Naruto from his main series, and they have similar personalities that they would just click together naturally.  
1\. The characters are Japanese for the most part, and Japan DOES have laws that allow those with age gaps to engage in relationships so long as the PARENTS give their consent to the relationship. Meaning, Yukari just has to get her parents approval to date Naruto, and that completes makes the relationship okay from a legal standpoint.  
(Kind of funny how tons of people love to pair Naruto with women that have a 30 - 50 year age gap, but can't stand it when Naruto is paired with a younger girl that has a 2 - 3 year age gap between them).  
**-Bonus Reason-  
**Naruto is not the type of person who cares all that much about what kind of body the person he loves has, he loves his partner for who they are. He has been both physically and emotionally attracted to petite women like Sakura, and busty women like Hinata. If Naruto is the type of person who cares more about the emotional bond he has with somebody, rather than the physical. If Yukari confessed her love, and Naruto thought she was being sincere with him, then he would at least give her a chance.

Can people PLEASE stop seeing a Petite/Loli-type character, and INSTANTLY turning it into something sexual?

**5\. Why not give Naruto Kurumu?**  
It's simple, she has already chosen Tsukune as her chosen one in the story, nothing Naruto will do will change her love for Tsukune towards him. Tsukune saved her first, and keeping Kurumu in character means that her love and loyalty goes to Tsukune and not Naruto. I always try to keep characters as close to how their canon personalities as possible, and if I DO change anything, I try to do so in a realistic way that can he explained by the events of a story.  
Not to mention, Naruto would not be attracted to Kurumu romantically either.  
Kurumu is a wonderful girl, and REALLY matures into a fine person later in the series, but at the start of the series she is dark, manipulative, egotistical, needy, and willing to stab people in the back to get what she wants.  
Naruto would NOT be attracted to a person like that romantically, and Kurumu only changed in canon through her love with Tsukune.

I won't just "give" a Naruto a girl for a harem simply because she is hot.  
I look at BOTH characters and analyze what they have in common, the types of partners they would like, and how well the relationship dynamic would work out.

"Oh, this character is hot, better add her to the harem." - I won't do it.  
"This character is hot, BUT she also has a personality that compliments Naruto and they both share several things in common. A relationship between them would actually have a chance at working out if done correctly. " - I will do it.

**-Summary-**  
I put a TON of thought into my stories.  
I never just pair a girl with Naruto JUST because I personally like her, I pair a girl or girls with him that I honestly feel would have a great and natural chemistry with him.  
I put a lot of thought and research into my stories, and I very rarely do anything on a whim without thinking it through, thinking about how it would affect the story, or how it would affect the characters in the story.

Example: I LOVE Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD as a character, but I almost NEVER pair her together with Naruto. She's insanely hot, and she would be great friends with Naruto, but because of her more negative and manipulative traits, I can see her being romantically interested in Naruto, but not the other way around.


	15. Chapter 15 Just Some Bro Bonding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"WOAH! That was SO cool!"

As scary of a monster as Naruto was to him, Tsukune could not resist screaming in excitement as he was allowed to get off the motorcycle that Naruto had built. He was allowing everyone in the club to ride on it with him to test how it would handle different weights, and he had never felt the wind against his skin in such a way before. His already messy hair had leaves in it and it was spiked backwards, since the helmet had gotten blown off his head halfway through the ride.

"Yep, the Uzumoto is a hell of a sexy babe. Look at her, so sleak and shiny... Yukari, you did a great job painting this bitch." Naruto sent a thumbs up to Yukari, who sent him one back.

Yukari's hair had leaves in it, and was still spiked backwards since her hair had yet to recover from her own ride. Everyone who had a ride on his bike was the same, that included Moka, Mizore, and Gin as well who had gotten to experience riding the bike for themselves. Most were happy with the bike, though Kurumu refused to get on it.

"I'm still not riding that death trap." Kurumu had never seen a car, bike, or train that went as fast as that bike moved. It was super loud as well, just being nearby it was enough to hurt her ears a little. It was super intimidating as well, since it spewed flames out of the back of it as it moved forward at it's higher speeds.

Mizore couldn't ride it because of those flames.

Everyone who got off the bike did so sweating, the heat from the flames enough that it could cause you to sweat heavily just from a few minutes exposure. That kind of heat would be literal torture to her. Now, if said bike would only shoot ice out of the bike instead of flames, then she would be the first one to jump on and give it a ride with Naruto.

"Dude, this girl is the sexiest machine I've ever seen. She's got curves in all the right places, and the way that I could feel the ground while riding it... perfect." Gin walked forward and placed his hand on the bike.

Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah, this thing sure isn't street legal, but it's super cool." Tsukune agreed with Gin, as Naruto nodded his head with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, my Ma was in a biker gang. She used to build bikes like this one as a hobby, of course, the parts I'm using are far better than what she used. If I was given more time to build this bad girl, take a look at this."

"WOAH! She is a hottie!"  
"Super babe alert, her red hair is beautiful!"  
"You two have the EXACT same face!"

Gin, Tsukune, and Yukari all reacted together when Naruto showed off a picture of his mother in her glory days that he kept in his wallet. Gin, as a pervert looked at her hottness and rated her, Tsukune saw her red hair as her most alluring feature, and Yukari who loved Naruto, saw the similarities between them as the biggest turn on.

"Nothing makes a person look cooler, than a sweet ride. Tsukune, you've got a camera on your phone... lets take some snaps." Naruto suggested, not in the least bit angered by the comments. His mom was a total babe, so he completely understood why they reacted the way they did.

He was proud his mom was so hot.

"Well... we really need to work on the paper." Moka wasn't following any of the conversation, but she smiled all the same as she looked at Tsukune. She saw him smiling and laughing with Naruto as Naruto helped Tsukune get balanced on the bike. Naruto took Tsukune's jacket off to make him look cooler, before Gin snapped a picture of the two of them using Tsukune's phone.

Gin quickly showed the two boys the picture.

Fists were pumped in the air.

"Uuuh, I can't handle all this boy talk... Yukari, come on, lets let the boys-"

"Tsukune, you really do look way cooler like this... now me, oh, I want to copy your Mother's picture!"

"Yeah, okay dudes, shirts off!"

Kurumu was treated to Gin and Naruto taking their shirts off as they stood around Yukari, mimicking the picture that Naruto had shown to Yukari. She had taken her hat back off, and wrapped her cape around her chest like it was chest wrappings, before taking her shirt off from underneath her cape.

"Aaaaand... Gin and Naruto are both pretty built. Didn't expect Gin... but Tsukune is still my favorite." Kurumu looked at Tsukune who switched places with Gin so that he could be in the picture next. "I'm still out though, guess with her flat chest, she does belong with the boys." Kurumu laughed to herself at her own joke.

She was lucky Yukari was too busy fan-girling at how awesome the picture turned out looking, to pay attention to her comment about her chest.

_"Outer, why don't you join them?"_

Moka was sort of getting used to Inner her staying awake during the day now instead of sleeping like she used to do. She was only slightly startled when her rosary started to speak with her out of nowhere again. Nobody else knew that it was speaking to her, and she would rather it stay that way since she might be seen as crazy by her friends.

"It looks like fun, but I guess sometimes boys (and Yukari) just need to be boys (and a perverted bisexual loli, like Yukari)." Moka spoke, and whispered, under her breath. Yukari had NOT hesitated to make her own perversions plain and clear. The fact she was into both boys and girls was something that Moka was going to be honest about, honest about the fact that she was a little be weirded out by it.

She _did_ believe that you could love whoever you loved, regardless of gender, but having another girl send her perverse looks was a little unnerving for her when Yukari stared at her boobs with such intense eyes.

"They are bro-ing out too much though." Kurumu couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well, it's good for them to get along though..." Moka couldn't help but look at Tsukune, and smile when she thought about how a human like him was bonding so well with monsters now. He was always so nervous to talk to anyone but her... and Yukari since she was younger than them.

_"Well, of course he and Naruto would bond, since-"_

"Hey Moka... can you stop looking at Naruto?" Mizore asked Moka, interrupting Inner Moka from talking to the usual pink haired one, all without realizing it. Moka blinked for a moment, before she blushed heavily when she realized that it would appear she was staring at Naruto. "... Keep your eyes on your own crush, the plain looking boy. The exotic blond is mine." Mizore reminded Moka, and the reminder came with a very subtle threat.

The ground froze just a little under Mizore.

Mizore did not play games when it came to competition.

"... Noted." Moka had been staring at Tsukune, but it was better to just agree with Mizore than to argue.

"Hey dorks, can all of you stop geeking out over a dumb bike? We do have a newspaper to make." Kurumu reminded all of them what the point of their club was.

"I'm the Club President, all I do is take pictures and approve articles." Gin responded in a dull tone.

Naruto took some papers out of his bookbag.

"I already wrote an article about the benefits of doing regular push ups, along with the best way to utilize them in sculpting your abs." Naruto explained his own finished assignment for the club. He had worked through the night after he finished his homework, and forced Yukari to look it over for him.

"Approved." Gin did his job and sent a thumbs up to Naruto.

"I already did the designing for where the articles are going to get placed, and finished my own article about the dangers of dietting too much." Yukari was like Naruto, in that she finished her articles the night before as well.

"Approved, can't have the school girls getting fat _or_ turning skeleton skinny." Gin could approve that article as well without even needing to read it.

Tsukune pouted.

"... I'm coming." Tsukune _did_ need to write his article, since he needed to do it at the club room where he could talk about it with Moka. He looked so heart-broken that he was going to be taken away from the super cool bike. 'I never get the chance to do cool things, everyone else around him is so cool and strong... even Yukari could beat me in a fight...' Tsukune mentally degraded himself.

Moka felt bad.

"You know Tsukune... I'm almost finished with my article, you can stay here with them for a little longer if you want. I was going to help Kurumu with her article anyway." Moka smiled when he chipped up.

Kurumu blinked.

"Oh crap, I haven't even started yet!"

Instead of making fun of the guys, and Yukari, for geeking out over a bike, she needed to finish her article before she became the only person to leave it unfinished!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Stoner

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Yes, I think that red suits me best, don't you?"

Moka smiled as she looked towards Naruto, who she convinced to come with her shopping. After their session of combat training, what most people would call a death match they simply called combat training, she felt that it needed for her to get some new clothes while she was actually out of her seal. Thankfully, the school store was located on the grounds even if it was a few miles away. The shopping mall was large enough to be a complete date grounds, which she decided would be the grounds for her battle.

A battle of the heart.

Mission: Get Naruto's Blood Pumping.  
Side Mission: Suck his blood.

"... Okay? I like the color red in general, but you look good in anything so I can't say." Naruto scratched his head in confusion. Moka had decided that she would try on a rather fancy red dress, showing only slight cleavage, and it went down to her knees. It was a very modest dress, and though it looked fancy with it's puffed sleeves, it was very casual.

Of course, she looked great in it, and that went without saying.

"What is _your_ favorite color then?" Moka asked with a small smile.

This store had a lot of good dresses in a lot of colors.

"Orange for sure."

Yet he picked the one color that wouldn't look great on her, with her silver hair and red eyes, orange was one of the colors that greatly conflicted with her looks. Instead of that color bringing out her beauty, her beauty would bring out the color of the dress even more. Yellow and orange were the only two colors that her hair and eyes didn't mix great with, and he just had to have that color as his favorite.

"I see..." Moka could sense that Mizore was nearby, and going by the flucuations of her energy, she was enjoying that particular failure since she knew of the color clash. She felt more than a small amount of irritation, but she sighed and decided to let go this particular failure. "So, since I've got a guy's opinion then, what do you think would bring out my eyes most?" Moka asked the same question, but worded differently so that she could still try something on to impress him.

She had no dating knowledge, she was going off pure female instinct.

Of which she was sorely lacking after years of being sealed.

**-6 Minutes Later-**

"... This looks good."

"Yeah, you look ready for a fight, and you'll look good doing it." Naruto stated with a thumbs up. Moka was wearing tight pants that were cut off at her shin, and had rips up the front of them, with the pants themselves being dyed very slightly purple. Her shirt was a jet black with a very low V-neck to it.

"They're comfortable... no skirt though?" Moka knew how most liked the option for panty shots and bare legs.

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I like simple clothes and people who have good bodies look good in tons of stuff. You know more about skirts than me. I guess pants show off the butt more though." Naruto admitted that his only real care was comfort and mobility in his mind. He wanted to give her whatever answer he thought she would find acceptable, since he didn't know anything about clothes.

Moka looked at her reflection.

"I like them, and I do have a good behind." Moka admired her own rear end, and glancing in the mirror she saw Naruto look at her butt. She allowed him to get a few more seconds in under the disguise of looking at herself, before she turned around towards him and flicked his forehead lightly. "No staring now... now lets pick out something for you."

"Nah, I'm... I wasn't staring." Naruto denied after realizing he had been caught.

Moka frowned when she saw that he wasn't blushing yet, his cheeks were the same color as before. So her playful accusation hadn't gotten a blush from him, so she would need to try to get his heart pumping some other way.

"I see... well lets go to the men's section then... after you finish buying these of course. You don't mind paying, do you?" Moka asked with a calculating look. She could very well pay for these herself, and she didn't have a problem paying for them either. She heard guys paid for the first date, and if Naruto considered this a date then he would accept her offer, be it willing or begrudgingly.

She wanted to simply test his reaction.

"I mean, sure?" Naruto didn't have a problem with it.

Moka nodded with a smile

Naruto was completely clueless, though since he was paying she was going to count this as her victory over Mizore and Yukari. She wasn't going to allow a Yuki Onna and Witch to beat her in anything, and counting this as a first date in her books would allow her points in victory.

Moka saw a small ice spike on the ground, and she saw that the ground was turned to ice in some spots.

She kicked the ice spike she was about to step on, right into the trashcan where Mizore was hiding. The trashcan jumped in surprise, alerting Naruto to something being off as he looked around for the source of a yelp.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, and Moka just took his hand.

"Oh, nothing, lets go get you changed into something suitable." Moka knew Naruto discovering Mizore would be the end to the date, and he would invite the girl to join them.

This was a battle.

She was a Vampire, and refused to lose to an inferior opponent. Only the strong and worthy had the honor of being considered her equal, something she would be okay with losing too. A B-class and D-class monster weren't something she was okay with losing even a single point too.

"Uh... Moka... my hand."

"Hand holding is normal." Moka responded back simply, since she was taking this victory as well.

Love was a competition, more points for her.

"Okay, but I think Tsukune wouldn't like it... since you two are..." Naruto hinted to Moka, and she raised an eyebrow. Naruto wiggled his eyesbrows, and raised his pinky up to prove a point to her, and she shrugged.

"I've no interest in Tsukune romantically, though my other personality seems fond of him. I would rather have a partner who can actually stand by my side as an equal, or at the very least somebody who can impress me. I have higher standards than just a man who is nice... though kindness is a bonus." Moka glanced at Naruto to see what kind of reaction he would have to her words. She gained a quirk in her jawline when she couldn't figure out what kind of reaction he was having.

What the hell was that face?

"So, your other Moka is a completely different personality?" Naruto asked her while blinking in confusion. He wasn't sure how that would work. Moka just raised an eyebrow when she realized that until now, he didn't realize the two personalities were completely different. "Honestly, I just thought that pink haired Moka was a wig, and you pretended to be her to live a normal life outside of fighting." Naruto admitted with a shrug.

Moka nodded slowly.

He was very stupid, but strong, kind, and honorable.

"That Moka everyone knows is a fake, a fake personality that I wear when I put that rosary on my chest. Though, I've been thinking of doing away with that persona... we have very conflicting goals now." Moka admitted with some sorrow audible in her voice. It was something that she would rather not do personally, since the rosary was an important memento from her mother... though she barely remembered her. "Eventually, if I keep removing the rosary like I've been doing... she will forever sleep inside of me." Moka glanced at Naruto, to get his reaction.

Nothing.

"Oh... so what caused that change in you then?" Naruto asked curiously.

He wanted to know more about her.

"I've met a person that I aknowledge as my equal is all, somebody who I can't be with if she continues to strive for Tsukune. If the men we love are different, than it makes sense for me to put her to sleep... I'm the _real_ Moka." Moka became more resolute in her words. She wasn't ignorant to her own feelings, though they might not be completely love just yet, she was still a Vampire with high emotional understanding of herself.

She knew other Moka loved Tsukune.

Yet, after trading fists and coming to understand the heart through blows of this man next to her, she had an understanding that she would have a happier future with this man.

"That's kind of sad though... it sounds like you really love the other Moka. You trust her enough to let her live your life, and very rarely get to come out... whoever this guy is, is super lucky to have a woman like you after him." Naruto turned and grinned to her. She sent him an odd look that was a mix between disbelief and confusion.

He really hadn't figured it out?

He was so dense that he couldn't figure out that he was her love interest, since he was literally the only person she enjoyed spending her time with and the only reason she got Tsukune to unseal her in the afternoons.

"Enough about that, what about you then? Your romantic preferences?" Moka asked Naruto, quickly changing the subject.

"Somebody I can have fun with, and that I like. They don't need to be my equal, or as strong as me... though I'm attracted to strong women for a different reason. When it comes to _romance_ though... as long as I like them, that is enough for me." Naruto grinned wide. True enough, sexually speaking he was attracted to women he labelled as strong. The thought that he could have sex with such a woman turned him on, because that meant he wouldn't have to hold back even in the sheets.

He didn't want to accidentally break somebodies hips after all.

Moka gave a soft chuckle, before she smiled.

"Well, simple needs for a simple man... when I think about it, I guess I could have figured that out without asking." Moka couldn't believe that she hadn't already thought of that. Naruto was both smart and stupid, in that when it came to absolute common sense, nobody was quite better than him. His simple logic made complicated things seem like they were something trivial in nature.

She liked that.

Moka reached up and grabbed an ice kunai out of the air, before she flicked it back before Naruto even noticed that it would have stabbed her. Mizore hiding in a potted plant nearby, yelped and rushed out of her hiding spot and jumped behind a mannequin.

"Ah! Uzumaki Naruto and Akashiya Moka, the very two students who I wanted to see."

Attractive female alert.

Smoking hot hourglass figure, with a bad girl theme to her including covering most of her hair with a bandana. The art teacher for the school, with a bag of art supplies in her hand, was watching towards them.

"Ah... Hitomi-sensei-"

"Ishigami-sensei, please." Hitomi Ishigami spoke with a look over Naruto's face, and she saw the change of clothes that Moka had forced onto him.

The couple were matching it would seem.

He was wearing cut off jean shorts, and a black T-shirt that showed off his pectoral muscles, as well as how toned his arms were. The two of them had dynamite bodies, seeing the two of them together was beauty itself.

"Sure thing Hitomi-sensei." Naruto didn't change the way he addressed her at all.

Casual guy huh?

"You wanted to see... _us_?" Moka was suspicious of that claim rather instantly. Nobody wanted to see her unless they wanted to force themselves onto her, or were awed by her vampire might.

Why would the art teacher want to see them?

Oh, right, they were beautiful people.

"Yes, I've been seeking new models for a a spulpture I've been working on. Yet, no model I've used can really bring that artistic beauty out. I was thinking that you two together would be great, or even seperate." Ishigami glanced between them.

Moka Akashiya.  
A beautiful vampire of unearthly looks and amazing strength, the most attractive girl in the entire school in her vampire form or her human form. The way she moved her body, that was a powerful warrior, but the feminine way that every curve on her body showed womanly strength as well, was unimaginably artistic.

Naruto Uzumaki.  
The feminine quality to his face, contrasted to the manliness of his personality, jawline, and body were a sight to see. His golden blond hair and blue eyes, combined with his fair and unscarred skin, were absolutely perfect. The human form in it's uttermost perfect state, because no matter what anyone said, even monsters believed the human form to be the most attactive. Monsters that appeared closer to human form naturally were among the most beautiful, and Naruto gave off the very best of humanity.

Her Aphrodite, her goddess of beauty born from the death of a Titan.  
Her Adonis, the peak of humanity, a god in human blood who carried skills even the gods were jealous of.

"Sorry, but I'm always busy doing stuff... and when I'm not, I either like to train with Moka, play _Find the Stalker_ with Mizore, or prank and sexually harass Yukari."

"Yeah, why is she the only one you do that too?" Moka asked Naruto with some confusion.

Naruto shrugged.

"It's just what we do to each other, considering she tried to pour cold water in my shower to shrink me down-" Naruto said referring to his penis. "-and take a picture, and I stripped her naked and covered her in feathers in public... the best of pranks are a little sexual in nature. Anyway, she's a little pervert, and this gives her a chance to get some of it out of her system. It's healthier than keeping it repressed." Naruto shrugged his shoulders a second time just because how he acted with Yukari was mostly for her own mental health.

She wanted to be treated like a woman, but also be treated like a prankster, so he had no problem treating her that way.

He respected her.

"I see... when you put it that way, it makes it understandable. You know, now that I think about it... people never try to understand the motivations of perverts." Moka put her hand on her jaw, and she started to walk hand in hand with Naruto.

They walked right by Ishigami, who was confused.

Did they just ignore her?

"It's like a woman who is a shotacon who keeps porn of it. She's not attracted to it in real life, because she uses other media to curb her impulses. My own mother was like that, she was excited by adorable things all the time, but she married my father despite her odd attractions." Naruto got into the conversation with Moka, who nodded her head.

Ishigami was forgotten.

"I'm still here you know."

"People can't help what their fetish is, because a fetish is hard-wired into your brain and how you were raised. You can't change it, but you _can_ control it. Like how Gin is a peeping tom, but he's still a pretty decent dude most of the time." Naruto used Gin as an example as well. Other than when he was peeping, most of the time he was a good person.

Most of the time.

"How about a challenge then?"

"Challenge you say?" Naruto turned around and faced Ishigami with an interested look in his eyes, and Moka palmed her face.

Challenge, Contest, Fight, Competition, ect.

It didn't matter what the prize was, or what the contest was.

Ishigami had Naruto's attention now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
